New School
by TwinkleLights123
Summary: AU. Annabeth has to move again and this time to Manhattan. She goes to Goode High and meets Percy and his friends. Now her life is filled with drama. Percabeth and sprinkles of other couples.
1. New School and New Home

**A/N: All of this is in Annabeth's POV. Please review! If you review, I'll give you virtual cookies! YAY for cookies! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** series, nor any of the characters you see in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New School and New Home

I had to move again.

Originally, I lived in Manhattan when I was younger and then in San Francisco from my preteen years. Now I have to move to Manhattan again. Don't get me wrong, I love Manhattan; but San Francisco is where most of my friends lived.

But there _is_ one thing I like about moving.

I don't have to see Mark anymore.

He has this _huge_ 'crush' on me which frankly freaked me out. But if he wanted a chance, he shouldn't have told me he liked my chest and butt first before asking me out. He definitely deserved it when I punched his nose.

The airplane landed; I was at my new home now. We took a taxi to our new house. We don't have a car because we were moving so much. But now we're going to get one because we're going to stay here for most of my teen years. What joy!

I focused on staring out the window - which was proven difficult because of my ADHD - and trying to see if I recognize my surroundings. The taxi came to a sudden halt. When I stepped out of the taxi, I stared at the house in awe.

I have to admit, this house was better than the old ones we had. This one was a peach colour that was probably meant to make it look warm and inviting, which worked. It had a pretty good structure too; probably won't collaspe if a minor catastrophe happened. It was large with two stories, and a mini balcony at every large window too. I went inside.

_RING! RING! RING! _

My alarm clock rang crazily, screeching like a hyena.

I turn it off and got dressed. Yellow t-shirt, grey jacket and navy blue tight jeans. I stepped into _my_ bathroom and brushed my teeth and lightly combed my hair. I can do two things at once. Don't ask me why, it might be my ADHD or not. Should I do my hair? I decided to make a ponytail. *****I put on my owl earrings, a gift from my dad on my 14th birthday. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning," I said.

"'Morning, Annabeth," my family said together.

I have a step-mom, Helen, and two extremely annoying step-brothers, Matthew and Bobby. Only my dad is my biological parent in this house. My real mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. I'm a demigod.

I ate cereal for breakfast and checked my grey/purple watch after I was done. School starts at 8:20 so I was hoping I was a bit earlier to get my schedule.

8:04.

"I'll walk to school. 'Later!" I yelled, as I swung my backpack and put on my purple sneakers and ran off. I heard my dad yelling, "Bye, honey!" I smiled as I was running. The school was pretty close from home, around 4-5 blocks away. It was called 'Goode High School.'

I really do hope it's a good school. OK, that sounded weird. I started having butterflies in my stomache. It was already October, so the school term already started. Which means I'll be the new girl, once again. I took a deep breath and walked into the principal's office.

"Hello-" the principal greeted. Then he checked a post-it note on his desk before turning back to me. "-Annabeth Chase. I'm the principal of Goode High School. Call me Mr. D."

I took a quick look at him. He had blood-shot eyes and he looked like a drunkard. Reminds me of someone... I decided to test out this theory, besides if he wasn't this person, the Mist would cover what I said. I didn't have to care much, except maybe the Mist will make me say something like: "Hi, I'm about to kill you now!"

That would be just fantastic.

I ponder on this. I'm not reckless so it was probably best to have a back-up plan. I was alright with manipulating the Mist so maybe it was worth a shot.

"Don't be so formal, Dionysus. I use to go to camp," I replied calmly. When I lived in Manhattan, I went to Camp Half-Blood. It's a summer camp for heroes in training, in other words, demigods.

I didn't know many people from camp, except the Athena kids. I'm too busy, usually doing my activities or reading a book to get to know anyone. I knew the Athena kids well enough though because we're in the same cabin and they were my half-siblings.

"Now I remember you, Anniebell!" Mr. D said. Wow, so _now_ you remember me? I've been at camp for three years when I was younger. Cue the signature eye roll.

He explained some school and camp stuff to me. For example, now half-bloods have to go to this school and when it's summer, we go to camp or stay home and 'get killed'. He also said that some people here are not from camp too though, so I still have to be careful.

As if I would just say go up to someone, state who I am without even checking who they were first! This was a direction insult to Athena and I. Whose daughter does he think I am? Aphrodite?

"Go look for Thalia Grace. She's the daughter of Zeus and she'll show you around," he said lazily, handing me my schedule. I politely bid him farewell, though I desprately wanted to grab a dagger and shove it down his throat.

He was seriously starting to irritate me.

I went to find this Thalia Grace person and decided along the way not to tell her that I'm a demigod, just in case we were friends because she should find out herself. It'll prove she's worthy of being my friend, and she's at least somewhat intelligent.

I asked some stranger for directions. Everyone gave me different directions so I kept on getting lost.

I finally found her outside the doors to the gym. She's definitely a fast person, going to so many places without me even once spotting her.

Thalia was pretty, with choppy black hair that went down to her shoulders and shocking, electric blue eyes. She wore lots of black eyeliner around her eyes which made them pop even more. Her outfit consisted of all dark clothing which gave me the impression she must be somewhat of a rebel in this school. Why Mr. D would ask me to come to such a intimidating person, I would never know.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, the new girl. Mr. D said you'd show me around," I told her. She studied me carefully with an odd expression.

"I'm Thalia Grace," said girl greeted. She smiled at me and showed me a bunch of places and when we were at the last classroom, the bell rang.

"Hope to see you around," Thalia said with a grin, showing her shiny white teeth.

"You too," I replied with a grin back. "Can I sit with you at lunch?" I was really hopping she'd say 'yes.'

"Sure," called Thalia, before walking into a crowd of students. Well, I think I've made a new friend...

* * *

**Please review! Give me at least 2 reviews and I'll continue writing!**

**I promise the next chapter will have lots of Percabeth, because she finally gets to meet him! And the part where I wrote Annabeth gets her owl earrings? I'm not sure if I got the correct date, and if I didn't, do tell! **

**~TL~**


	2. I Meet Thalia's Friends

**A/N: I'd like to thank xx Annabella Princess xx, Heroes Legacy, readingKs, colorguard4ever, Kimberkids, Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter, koil163 and others who reviewed my last chapter! I really appreciate your reviews! Here are some cookies! (:::) Review some more for FREE virtual ice cream!**

**~~TwinkleLights123~~**

**P.S.**

**Whoever reviews, I'll write a thanks to you in every new chapter because you guys mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

* * *

Chapter 2: I Meet Thalia's Friends

The lunch bell rang.

I walked inside the lunch room, looking for Thalia. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a hand waving in the air from my left. I walked over to the waving hand.

Thalia had a few friends seated with her too which made me a bit nervous. I hadn't gotten a chance to make new friends during my classes, plus I wasn't exactly a socialite so I wasn't sure how to start the talking.

A pretty, petite girl sat next to Thalia with dark hair in a braid, warm brown eyes and olive skin. She had on crescent moon earrings, a lavender tank top and grey capris even though it was a chilly day.

The boy sitting at the other side of Thalia had dark hair, black-brown eyes and olive skin too. Probably siblings... He wore a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans with small holes poking out in a lot of places. He seemed kind of like Thalia since they both had a lot of dark clothes on.

The guy sitting next to him wore a green cap over his curly light brown hair, had skin with a dab of acne in a few spots and a few whiskers on his chin. He also wore a forest green t-shirt with dark blue, baggy jeans on. Kind of reminds me of a satyr, I wonder if he is...

The last boy had messy jet black hair and his eyes were a beautiful, bright sea green. But unlike the restless seas, his eyes were very calm. He was muscular too. He wore a light blue polo and dark blue jeans with bright green shoes.

"Lemme introduce to my friends," Thalia said. She also pointed at them which was very helpful."Bianca, Nico, Grover and Percy." Bianca gave me a gentle smile while Nico smiled timidly. Grover gave me a weak smile. Percy grinned at me, which showed off his pearly white teeth.

"So, what's your name?" Percy asked me.

"Annabeth Chase," I said with a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth," Percy said sincerely.

"Come on, lovebirds. Eat your lunch; then plan your date!" Thalia says impatiently with a small amused look on her face.

Percy and I stare at her incredulously, but digged in after that. After we were done, we began talking again. It turns out we had a lot in common. They were all pretty cool. We all decided to hang out at this bubble tea hut across the street after school. The bell rang and we walked to our class.

Turns out we all have the same class at this period. P.E. We were having swimming lessons at our pool. Apparently this was the last class of swimming which I was thankful for.

I've only tried swimming once when I was younger, but when my dad noticed, he immediately dragged me away and I had to spend my time at the beach reading afterwards. My mother has a huge rivalry going on with Poseidon, and he's the god of the seas. Therefore children of Athena should not go near water in case he drowns you, or something like that.

It turns out the P.E. teacher was absent today which meant the swim captain had to teach us this class. That was _extremely_ lucky for me, I didn't want him to think I was a wimp for not being able to swim. I'm usually awesome at sports and first impressions are lasting impressions so he'd be unlikely to forget the new, sporty girl who doesn't know how to swim.

"So, who's the swim captain?" I asked Bianca. I didn't really have to know but I heard a bunch of girls saying he was the most popular guy and the most hottest guy in school. That got me wondering.

"You'll see," Bianca said, with a wicked grin."Just look for a guy with a red band on his arm."

I glared at her and she laughed. We walked into the girls changing room together and found our lockers. Turns out my locker was right in between Bianca's and Thalia's since the last girl left about a month ago.

This was probably the work of Nemesis, no way was I usually this lucky. My mother must've bribed her or something. I changed into the swimsuit from the locker. They had uniforms for P.E. Even for _swimming._

The swimsuit was a light blue one piece. I changed into it, put on purple goggles and went to see if Bianca was done changing. When she came out, we went out to the pool together since Thalia was nowhere to be seen. What shocked me was that the most popular and hottest guy in school was...

Percy.

I kind of had my suspicisions that it was him though. I mean, he _is_ the cutest boy I've seen all day. And that doesn't mean I want us to get married and ride of to the sunset, Gods. I'm merely stating a fact.

I glanced at him and noticed that he wasn't wearing any goggles. He also had light blue trunks with darker blue streaks. He also had a mighty fine six pack. I walked up to him. I actually didn't know what to say, so I blurted out the first thing that came into my mind.

"So, you're the swim captain?" I asked him. I nearly sighed in relief. I didn't say something embarrassing.

"Yup," he replied. I saw him blushing slightly. "I'm going to have a practice-run, do you mind?"

"Nope," I said and he smiled before diving into the water and did three laps of the front crawl to wait for the remaining students to come out of the changing room.

He finished in one minute and 20 seconds without panting at all, he probably didn't mean to make it look easy and was probably taking his time. Even so, he was pretty good and fast too.

I saw a crowd of girls looking at him and whispering among themselves. Then, suddenly, a girl with auburn hair jumped in and 'drowned.' I'm positive that she was pretending. Percy quickly swam over to her and pulled her up.

"Are you OK?" he asked her in concern. She pretended to cough out her water, meanwhile while her hands roam over his back and chest.

"I-I t-think so,"she stuttered. "T-thanks for s-saving m-me."

Percy nodded at her and ran off to find her a towel. One of her friends handed him one with a giggle and he took it thankfully before handing it to the auburn haired girl. She took it and ran to her giggling friends. I just glared at them.

* * *

**So do you guys like it? :) I think Annabeth's getting jealous without even knowing it. ;) Please review! Virtual ice cream for all!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I love you guys!**

**~~TL~~**


	3. Swimming Lessons

**A/N: I'd like to give a special thanks to colorgurd4ever, Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter, Kimberkids and readingKs because they reviewed 2 times. I'd also like to thank AretemisandApollorock26, im in love with my best friend, iggy-is-my-imprint, xx Annabella Princess xx, Heroes Legacy and koil163. You guys are awesome! Virtual ice cream for everyone! Please keep on reviewing and try telling your friends to read this. Love you guys! Also, thanks to anyone who just commented that I didn't see. I'll write your penname on my next chapter.**

**iggy-is-my-imprint: Annabeth should know, I've considered making her guess. But she doesn't know them all to well, so she doesn't know, yet. She'll find out in the next chapter though!**

**Kimberkids: The girl who pretended to drown is an OC. I would've made Rachel be the girl who drowned but I wanted Rachel to still be the Oracle. The Oracle can't date so Rachel doesn't like Percy. But that was a great guess! :)**

**im in love with my best friend: Annabeth and Percy are gonna start with the pet names next chapter.**

**readingKs: I read your story and it's really good. Please keep adding more to it!**

**ArtemisandApollorock26: Yes, Annabeth will have mixed feelings, which would make the story go more interesting. Soon, she'll even get a visit from Aphrodite. Whoops- I spoiled the surprise!**

**Anyone else who has questions or wants me to read any of their story, I'll be happy to answer/ read it. :)**

**~~TwinkleLights123~~**

**P.S.**

**If you want to know more about the story, you can ask me and I'll answer. Also, sorry if this chapter is kinda short because I kinda ran out of ideas on what they could do. I also shouldn't have added the little swimming session in the second chapter. Sincere apologies, but I'll try to make the next chapter as long as possible and even more interesting things WILL happen. I'll also try to update everyday at least once or twice.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Swimming Lessons

"Are those girls always staring at Percy?" I asked Thalia curiously.

"Yup, they were in his fan club ever since sixth grade," Thalia replied. "They're huge stalkers. *****The president is Mary and their vice-president is Jessica, they think they're the best and the most popular. But they're _so_ not."

I hate people like that.

"So who's the most popular girl then?" I asked.

"Probably Silena Bauregaurd," she answers. "She's gorgeous -" She smirks a little as if there was a joke I wasn't in on. "-and the cheerleader captain."

Percy blew the whistle and we all gathered around him. Some girls from his fan club were really close to him, so I had to give them a death glare so they would leave. One of them even whimpered as I glared at her. I mentally grinned at myself for a job well done.

"OK, anyone who doesn't know how to swim can go to the first group over there," Percy said pointing to where the groups would meet. "Whoever knows a bit can go to the second group next to group one and whoever is really good can go to group three over there." As he said 'whoever is really good' he looked at a couple of guys and they nodded. Probably the swim team.

Percy blew the whistle again and we all went to our groups. I went to group one and so did Thalia and Bianca. I was pretty relieved. Percy walked to our group first, he told us to grab some boards and start kicking three laps. I couldn't help but be a little impressed that he seemed _very _mature doing this.

Percy jumped from group to group to teach. But when he was teaching us, he taught us the starfish and other moves.

P.E. was pretty short. We all went to our change room after Percy blew the whistle. _One more class to go before school's over._

* * *

**So, was that OK? I swear on the River Styx that I'm really sorry about this boring chapter. Flames will be used to roast marshmellows, then I'll give them to the viewers! Thanks to everyone who reads! You guys are awesome!**

**~~TL~~**

***I'm really sorry to all Mary's and Jessica's!**


	4. Bubble Tea Hut

**A/N: Thanks to readingKs, Kimberkids, colorguard4ever, Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter for reviewing two times. Also thanks to ArtemisandApollorock26, im in love with my best friend, iggy-is-my-imprint, xx Annabella Princess xx, Heroes Legacy and koil163 and any other people who commented. You guys are awesome! And as promised this chapter would be extra long and more interesting. I hope you guys like it. Please review!**

**~~TwinkleLights123~~**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Bubble Tea Hut

School was over, finally. My last class was English with Mr. Blofis. Turns out Mr. Blofis was Percy's stepfather whom was also in this class, so when the bell rang we went to the bubble tea hut together. Besides, I probably would've gone lost or something because I couldn't really remember this city well.

"So," Percy started with a smile that made a little girl nearly walk into a tree. I snorted. "Tell me more about yourself." I smiled back.

"Well, I like architecture," I said.

Then we talked more about my work and he was pretty amazed about all the facts I know even though we were only in tenth grade. Then we talked more about our likes and dislikes. We also had a few debates, which I won three and he won one. Percy was nice enough, a bit thick in the head sometimes but was funny too; I laughed a lot with _and _at him today. I feel like I've known Percy since... Well, forever.

"We're here now," Percy said and made a gesture to the hut. We walked inside together and he held the door open for me. Nico and Grover were already there, sitting in a booth near the windows.

Nico and Grover had ordered 3 strawberry bubble teas, 2 chocolate bubble teas and 1 blueberry bubble tea. I didn't know they made blueberry bubble teas before, I wonder if they taste good... They were also getting served 3 vanilla sundaes and 3 chocolate sundaes by one of the waitresses. We walked over to their booth and sat down.

I took a strawberry bubble tea and chocolate sundae. Percy took the blueberry bubble tea and a vanilla sundae. Grover took a strawberry bubble tea and vanilla sundae and Nico took the same thing as Grover.

"So, how do you like the school so far?" Nico asked me, trying to start a conversation.

"It's nice," I said. I was being honest too.

"What's your favourite subject so far?" Grover asked me.

"Greek," I said, smiling. "And swimming too," I added which earned me a grateful smile from Percy.

"Wow, we all like Greek too," Percy said, astonished. The three guys exchanged secretive looks to each other. They seemed to give up after they noticed me trying to read the looks though and we resumed on talking together.

Thalia and Bianca finally showed up. They looked sweaty and tired. And they had a few scratches too though I don't remember any of that during swimming.

"We fell into a bush."

"We were trying to rescue a cat."

Both of those excuses came out in unison and they blush in embarrassment as I raise an eyebrow curiously. Was it a monster?

"Was it a monster?" I blurted out. Curse you, ADHD! They all looked at me in shock. Oops. What if some of them were mortals? At least I knew Thalia would probably understand. Hopefully she was better at manipulating the Mist then me.

"H-how d-did you know a-about m-monsters?" Bianca stuttered in shock, then she glared at Percy as if he had told me something. He just shrugged so she just looked back at me in bewilderment.

"I'm a demigod," I reassure. They all looked at me in more shock and Nico's mouth was opened so wide I'm sure I could've shoved 15 pepples into his mouth.

"You're one too?" Nico asked. I guess that they were all ones. I nodded slowly, mentally saying, 'duh.' I can't believe he hasn't grasped the concept that I just told them.

"Well," Percy said. "I think we should introduce ourselves more formally then."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," I said. Percy now had his mouth drop wider than even Nico's.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus," Thalia said.

"Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades," Bianca said.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," said Nico.

"Grover Underwood, a satyr," Grover said. I _knew_ he looked like a satyr.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Percy said and his eyes met mine.

He was a son of Poseidon and I was a daughter of Athena, our Godly parent hates each other. Now our friendship would be kinda... Messy.

Grover decided to break the tension.

"Well, let's dig in!" he said and he started slurping his bubble tea loudly.

Thalia and Bianca grabbed their chocolate sundaes and bubble tea and sat down. When we were done we talked more but now I wouldn't meet Percy's eyes and he won't meet mine.

When we were done talking, eating and drinking we paid the bill and we went our separate ways. Bianca and Nico went left, Thalia and Grover went right and Percy and I apparently lived pretty close to each other so we walked forwards together. He decided to break the tension which was good because I didn't really want to say anything first.

"We're still friends, right?" Percy asked hesitantly. "I mean, just because our parents are rivals doesn't mean their kids should be too. Right?" He has a point...

"Sure, we can still be friends," I said. He grinned. We kept on talking to each other until we stopped at my house, his was only five more minutes away. He walked me to my door while I tried to find my keys from my backpack.

"I can't believe that Grover didn't know that you were a demigod," Percy said teasingly and shooked his head in mock-disappointment. "And to think he's a satyr."

"Well, with lots of demigods in the school and especially since there were four children of the Big Three, it's probably really hard to smell and he might even think that my smell was someone else's," I replied matter-of-factly. We didn't speak while I kept digging around for my key.

"Let's give each other nicknames," I said suddenly to break the tension.

"Sure," he said with a grin. He thought for a sudden.

"Well, have you picked out a name for me yet, Seaweed Brain?" I asked teasingly.

"Well, Wise Girl, is that my nickname?" He asked, clearly amused and then he waggled his eyebrows which made him look really funny. I started laughing and he laughed with me.

"Bye, Annabeth, see you tomorrow!" he called and then he walked away.

"Bye, Percy!" I hollared. I finally found my keys and opened the door.

"Welcome home, Annabeth," my step-mom said and pulled me into a hug. "Tell me everything that happened at school today and about that boy you were walking home with!"

I blushed in embarrassment and she gave me a knowing smirk. Gods, I hate moms and their motherly instinct, though I wasn't her real daughter she still knows. Today was going to be a _long_ day. I sat down on the cushion next to her.

"Is Dad, Bobby and Matthew here?" I asked her curiously, trying to distract her.

"No, Honey," she said. "Your father is at work and Bobby and Matthew are still at school because their school starts later than yours; their school leaves fifteen minutes after yours. Now, tell me about your day!"

I sighed and told her how my day at school went. Then I told her about my new friends and Percy, though I didn't exactly understand since Percy is _just _a friend.

"So the guy walking you home was Percy?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, he's cute."

I was drinking water at that moment and did a perfect spit take. I almost choked and she simply laughed, not worried at all if I was okay or not. We kept talking about Percy more to my confusion until I heard a jingling sound. My step-brothers were finally home.

Bobby and Matthew opened the door and they were, as usual, bickering. I sighed and walked to my room and took a nap.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Please review!**

**Reviews are loved, Constructive Critism is welcomed with open arms and Flames are accepted but will be used to roast marshmellows for the viewers. I'll try and update tomorrow! :)**

**Love you guys a bunch and a half!**

**~~TL~~**


	5. Meeting Tina

**A/N: Thanks a lot to smartiful, readingKs, iggy-is-my-imprint, Noell-spyandDemeyer'sdaughter, TwilightwithGlee, AretemisandApollorock26, Kimberkids, im in love with my best friend, colorgaurd4ever, xx Annabella Princess xx, Heroes Legacy and koil163 for reviewing. You guys are the best! Also, thanks to anyone who just reviewed. I'll write your name next time in my next chapter. By the way, please review! More contest information after the story. I hope lots of people enter!**

**iggy-is-my-imprint: Bubble tea is a type of drink. You should try it out sometime!**

**~~TwinkleLights123~~**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. OBVIOUSLY...**

* * *

Chapter 5, Meeting Tina

I was at the beach, watching the sunset with Josh Hutcherson for some reason and we were holding hands. We were leaning over to kiss. Then he stopped leaning over toward me and yelled in a girlish voice which creeped me out like Hades.

"Wake up, Annabeth, you're going to be late for school!" he said.

What do you mean?

I woke up to find myself in bed and my step-mom was shaking me slightly.

"Gosh, Annabeth, did you know you slept like the dead?" she asked. I roll my eyes and got out of bed and did my usual stuff. This time I wore a striped purple and orange t-shirt, white capri's. I put my hair in a ponytail again with my owl earrings.

My step-mom walked downstairs to the kitchen with me and she gave me a plate of pancakes. I ate them hurriedly and grabbed my backpack and put on my purple sneakers.

"Bye, guys! I'm going to school now," I called. I looked back one more time. My step brothers were fighting, my step mom and my dad smiled at me.

I ran to school. I could feel the wind blowing through the hair and I smiled. I could see the school now and I quickly entered it. I went to my locker which was next to someone I don't know and Bianca's. Thalia's was next to the one I didn't know of.

Then I noticed a pretty girl talking to Thalia whom I've never seen before. Although, I probably haven't seen a lot of people in this school before.

"'Morning, Annabeth!" Thalia greeted.

The mystery girl spun around to see me and I studied her. She had wavy/curly brown hair styled in a ponytail that reached to her shoulders and pretty sea green eyes. She had peachy-tanned skin and a warm smile on her face. She wore a sunset coloured polo and dark blue skinny jeans. She also wore the same yellow moon earrings I saw on Bianca from yesterday.

"Hi, I'm Tina Leung," she said with a dimpled smile. Her voice sounded sugar-sweet and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," I said. Then Thalia and I told her what happened yesterday except I didn't tell her who my godly parent was yet.

"So do you want to guess my immortal parent?" I asked her with a grin.

"Sure," she said. "I'm pretty good at guessing."

She studied me with a thoughtful expression on her face. While she studied me, I studied Thalia's outfit. She had the same thing on as yesterday, but this time she wore some moon earrings like Tina's and Bianca's. I wonder where they get these... They look really cool.

"Daughter of Athena?" she guessed hesitantly and I nodded.

"You really are a good guesser," I said and she shrugged.

"Well," she started with a bright smile. "Your grey eyes kinda gave it away. They're very pretty."

"Guess which is her godly parent, Annie," Thalia said. Annie? I glare at Thalia before studying Tina again. Maybe daughter of Apollo, her voice is really sweet like bells after all...

"Daughter of Apollo?" I asked.

Thalia grinned and Tina nodded with a sunshiny smile. The bell rang and we hurried to our classes. I had English class first which Tina and Percy had too. Percy sat in front of me and Tina sat down next to me. I kept staring at the back of Percy's head and his messy jet black hair. It was seriously untame, he should probably get a comb. I could barely see the board. Tina passed me a note since the teacher hasn't arrived yet.

It read: _Somebody has a crush... ;) _I stared at her, confused.

I wrote back: _What the Hades are you talking about? P.S. Where did you, Thalia and Bianca get those earrings? _I tossed it to her in one fluent motion. She quickly read it and scribbled back a reply. Then she slid it back to me.

I looked at her neat writing and it said: _Don't play stupid, you're a daughter of Athena for God's sake. This is very hard to pull off. And we're Hunters, so we got those gifts from Artemis. :) They're pretty, aren't they? _

Ohh... no wonder they have matching earrings. Then the English teacher stepped in so I didn't write back anything.

The lunch bell rang. I went to the lunchroom to find my friends. I saw them at the table near the window and I saw three unfamiliar faces. This table is getting very crowded... I walked over to them and sit down next to Thalia and gave her a nudge. She nearly choked on her water.

"What?" Thalia asked angrily, after coughing slightly. "Oh. Annabeth meet three of my other friends. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle. Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. Silena Bauregaurd, daughter of Aphrodite. Rachel, Luke and Silena meet Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"Nice to meet you, too," they said in unison. We then ate in silence and when we were done eating, we began talking again.

"So, when does swimming practice start again, Percy?" Tina asked. Guess she's on the swim team...

"On Tuesday," Percy replied.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, sure are busy these days, huh?" I asked. They all looked weirdly at me except for Percy.

"Well, Wise Girl, I guess I am," he said, amused that we're using the nicknames from yesterday. Tina grinned at me. Seriously, what is up with her?

"So, you're on the nickname stage now?" Silena asked. I stare at her oddly. "Aww, that is so cute! I should make a name for the both of you..."

Then her eyes looked distant and she sighed dreamily as if she was in her own fantasy world. I stare at her oddly and Percy looked like tomatoes. Okay, seriously, someone has to let me in on the joke. _Now._

"Hey, I'm have having a sleepover at my place," Tina said cheerfully. "Do you guys want to come?"

We all said 'yes' and then the bell rang, signaling us to go back to class. I walked to class with Rachel, since we both had Social Studies together.

The bell rang and I walked back home with Percy.

"So, can't wait for the sleep over huh?" he asked.

"I think it'll be fun," I replied.

"We have it every week and we're always taking turns. But we mostly going to my house or Tina's since my mom is really nice and Tina's house is _huge._"I nodded. We reached my house and I whipped out my keys.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain!" I yelled.

"Bye, Wise Girl!" he called and strolled away with an extra bounce in his step. I put my key inside the door and walked in.

"So, you're moving on to nicknames now huh, honey?" my step-mom asked with a smirk. I stare at her oddly once again. Even my _step-mom _is in on this joke?

**PLEASE READ!**

**So did you like it? Please review! Flames are not appreciated.**

**Contest Info for Tina's sister/ brother:**

**Full name (name/middle name):**

**Age:**

**Godly parent (their godly parent has to be a goddess/optional):**

**Hair Colour/Style/Length:**

**Eye colour:**

**Skin colour:**

**Race:**

**Other Information:**

**Please enter, it'll be really fun. But I'm really sorry if you don't win, though... :( Love you guys! I'll update soon!**

**~~TL~~**


	6. Sleepover Party

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long because I wanted to see if any more people would enter the contest. The winner is... Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter with Andrea Noell Leung! I feel really, really bad for the others that didn't win. So I decided that I'll still add you guys in a chapter later on. Also, you'd probably be in my next story too. Please forgive me and keep on reviewing. Thanks to FantasyFan86, iggy-is-my-imprint, AnnabethIsTheBest, xx Annabella Princess xx, PERCABETHRULZ, readingKs, booklover930, Percy4ever, Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter, smartiful, TwilightwithGlee, AretmisandApollorock26, Kimberkids, colorguard4ever, Heroes Legacy and koil163. Love you guy a bunch. I'll try and add you guys in my story soon. Again, please forgive me for not choosing yours. I really liked your entries though.**

**~~TwinkleLights123~~**

* * *

Chapter 6: Sleepover Party!

Today was finally the day of the sleepover.

I had already packed last night because I pride myself on being an organized person. I was wearing a grey polo and tight skinny jeans. I packed my purple tank top with fuzzy purple pajama pants that had grey owls on it. I also had a grey turtleneck because my dad insisted. I also packed an aqua blue boat neck and a blue jean skirt since the sleepover will be for two nights. After the sleepover is over, school starts so we just head to school right after. I also packed my grey swim suit and another set of clothes which was a sleeveless magenta smock and blue jean shorts and of course I brought my towel and some other things I might need. I took out the address sheet Tina gave me.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Tina caught up with me on Friday._

_"Hey, this is my address," Tina said. "I'll see you tomorrow." She winked at me and then without another word, she ran off._

_The note said: __*****__203 house on Waiding Street, the big house ;)_

_~~End of Flashback~~_

Her home was a 14 minute walk away, but for cars it would be a five minute drive. It would still be really early since it's only 5:33 and we were suppose to go at 6, but it's always good to come early. I grabbed my backpack, which had all of my stuff and I asked my dad to drive me there since he just bought a new car. When we got to Waiding Street, I gasped.

All the houses looked spectacular. I walked around the street looking for house 203. 200, 201, 202, 203! This house looked even better then all the other houses. It had a big garden in front with a bunch of flowers I couldn't name. The house was basically _huge._ It's roof was a shiny dark brown. The walls were coca coloured and there was a balcony near the top. All and all, the house looked awesome and made my own home look like a straw house.

I knocked the door and waited patiently. The door swung open and the person who opened the door was Tina. She wore a sunshiney-orange halter top and a dark skinny jeans with her chocolate brown hair in two braids and her sea green eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Hey, Annabeth," Tina said and she gave me a quick, warm hug. "So far only two people invited came, not including you."

"So who came early today?" I asked her.

"Kyle and Percy," she said with a smirk. "Oh, also my two sisters are here. I'll introduce them to you later." I nodded and then I realized I didn't know where to put my stuff.

"Where do I put my stuff?" I asked her.

She pointed to the couch and she disappeared to another room. I put my stuff on the couch and went into the living room. Their were four sleeping bags there and a few plates of food. I noticed this boy with messy brown hair playing Wii with Percy. I walked to the same room Tina went into.

Turns out the room was the kitchen. Tina was baking cookies, cakes and blending smoothies with two other girls. One was either really short or not the same age as us and one that seemed the same height as Tina. Tina turned around and saw me looking and she smiled.

"Let me introduce you to my family Annabeth," she said brightly. "This is Andrea Noell Leung, she's the daughter of Apollo and my sister; she's also in the same grade as us. This is Emma Claire Cheung, she's the daughter of Demeter and she's in second grade. She's our half-sister because our mom remarried and our step-father had a daughter of Demeter and yeah..." Then she awkwardly gestured to them.

Andrea had curly, dark brown hair that was in a ponytail and her eyes were a warm green like Tina's. Her skin looked kinda olive-ish and peachy-ish combined. She wore a lavender t-shirt and she had on navy blue shorts.

Emma looked adorable with a cute, innocent dimpled grin. She had long, caramel brown hair in two pigtails and sweet, innocent caramel brown eyes that matched her hair except a shade or two lighter. She wore a forest green empire waiste shirt and a white skirt. She was absouloutly the most sweetest thing I've seen... Except for cotton candy.

"Nice to meet you, Andrea and Emma," I said with a polite smile. They smiled back brightly.

"Nice to meet you, too," Emma said cheerfully and she held out her arms. I thought she was going for a handshake when she gave me a warm hug. I nearly melted.

"Nice to fully meet you, Annabeth," Andrea said as I pulled away from Emma. "You can call me Drea, you've seen me in you're French, Spanish and math class."

Oh yeah, now I remembered her. She seemed pretty friendly and she even lent me her eraser since I couldn't find mine. Then I heard some knocking.

"Could you get that please?" Tina asked me with pleading eyes. "I have to finish this." I nodded and went to get the door. I opened it and found Bianca and Nico silently fighting with hand gestures.

"Come on in," I said with a smile and I gestured for them to come inside. Nico was about to say something but I had a good guess.

"Tina's busy making the food," I said.

Nico closed his mouth. Guess their more comfortable with Tina answering the door, seeing as it's her house.

They stepped inside and I went to the living room again. Percy was playing archery and was horrible. Andrea was talking to the other boy and she was blushing slightly.

"Let me introduce you to my friend," Andrea said. "Kyle meet Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Annabeth, meet Kyle Sanders, son of Demeter." I held out my hand and he shook it.

**(A/N: Let's skip to all of them coming and now they're all sitting in a circle about to play a game. BTW, the people in the circle are: Luke, Percy, Annabeth, Tina, Thalia, Bianca, Andrea, Kyle, Nico and Grover and they're sitting in that order too. Silena can't come since she has a date with Bekendorf, Rachel can't come because she is having private lessons with her mean old tutor and Emma is eating candy! :P)**

"So what game should we play?" Grover asks.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Thalia suggested. We all nodded our agreement.

"Since I came up with the suggestion, I get to go first." Thalia said and she smirked and lots of us cowered in fear. "Luke, truth or dare?"

"... Dare." Luke said, frightened. Thalia smirked.

"I dare you to grab Emma's hand, kneel down and say: 'My dear Emma, ever since I laid my eyes on you, I figured out what love is. I love you with all my heart and soul,'" Thalia said.

Luke screamed so loud, I'm sure someone from Mexico can hear. OK, not really but it really was loud. Then Luke diappeared into the kitchen and we followed him. He kneeled down on one leg and grabbed Emma's hand.

"My dear Emma, ever since I laid my eyes on you, I figured out what love is. I love you with all my heart and soul," Luke said. Emma kept on staring at him for one minute, two minutes...

"Ahhhh!" Emma screamed, swiftly peeling her hands away from his. "A hobo loves me!" Then she grabbed a few boxes of skittles and ran upstairs. To her room, probably. This is what happens to people who eat too much candy.

"Tina, truth or dare?" Luke asked Tina. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to not go to sleep for the whole entire night," Luke said, laughing.

She looked shock for a moment and then she looked pissed. She ran chasing him and Luke running around the circle screaming like a frightened little girl. When Tina finally caught him, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him in a closet while locking him in there. We could hear his banging but eventually it stopped.

I turned to Thalia.

"That was really scary," I said, my voice surprised myself because it sounded as if I died and somehow came back. Thalia nodded slowly.

"Tina doesn't usually grow mad, but when she is she's really scary. Also, she usually forgives and forgets easily, so she'll let him come out sooner or later. She's usually nice. This is probably the most scariest time she's ever been pissed," Thalia explains.

Then Tina turned to look at us and smiled innocently. We all smiled back but we all looked pretty scared inside. Even I felt kind of scared of her too, and I was only ever afraid of spiders, then she plopped down into her seat and I leaned back to my spot.

"Bianca, truth or dare?" Tina asked Bianca.

"Truth," Bianca said, scared.

"Who were all your past crushes before you became a Hunter?" Tina asked and grinned. Bianca blushed slightly.

"My childhood friend, Sam," Bianca said glumly. "And Malcolm. Grover, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Grover said confidently. Then Percy cursed in Ancient Greek and gave Grover five drachmas.

"I dare you to call Clarisse and confess your undying love to her," Bianca said in between a fit of giggles. We all laughed along with her and Grover paled.

"But I don't know her phone number," Grover protested.

"I do!" Thalia said enthusiastically. Grover shot her a look that said: _'Do-you-want-me-to-get-killed?'_ Thalia nodded and laughed. Thalia then took her cellphone out and called Clarisse.

"It's on speaker," Thalia mouthed and handed Grover her midnight blue cellphone.

"Runt," Clarisse greeted gruffly. "Who's calling me?"

"I, Grover Underwood, confesses his undying love for, Clarisse La Rue," Grover said weakly. Percy laughed.

"What?" Clarisse screamed. "I am so going to beat you up for that punk!" Then the line went dead.

"Why me?" Grover yelled desprately, he calmed down again after Andrea handed him an empty can of Coke. "Kyle, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Kyle said quickly.

"If you were stranded on an island and you can pick a person to come with you; that's in this room, who would it be?" Grover asked.

"Andrea," Kyle said, without giving it a second thought. Then he blushed and so did Andrea.

"As friends of course!" he said quickly. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said. Darn it! I wanted to say dare. Oh well, too late to back out now.

"What was your first impression of Percy?" Huh?

"I thought he'd be nice...?" I said.

Grover looked at me skeptically and I pleaded him silently not to tell anyone that I was actually lying. Well, my first impression of him was nice but that was more like a second impression. My first thought was that he was, well, the cutest person I've seen all day. Please Grover, don't tell, don't tell. Then Grover continued munching on his Coke can and I mentally let out a sigh of relief.

"Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said, while puffing out his chest and looking brave.

I thought hard and then I had the perfect idea. But then Luke was banging on the door again and I lost my idea. I saw Tina sigh and hop out of her spot to unlock Luke. Luke looked at her, said many 'thanks' and went back to his seat. I thought again and thought of a even better idea. I must've had a very evil face because suddenly his brave face changed to frightened in 3 seconds.

"I dare you to kiss Thalia for at least five seconds," I said.

I gave her a sympathetic smile when I saw she was blushing very hard. She looked like a strawberry, lucky her. I usually look like a tomato and strawberries look way more appealing then tomatoes. I saw Nico walk over to her and gently put his lips on her. I counted the seconds while sticking out my finger for them to know too.

One second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds and five seconds. I saw Nico lean back reluctantly and went back to his spot blushing hard. Thalia was also blushing hard.

"You better hope Artemis doesn't find out about this," Thalia threatened me.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Nico asked quickly before a fight started. Percy thought for a second and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Dare," Percy said.

"I dare you to hold Annabeth's hand for the rest of the game," he said with a smirk. Probably for revenge. Then, quickly Percy grabbed my hand and I blushed. I hope my hand wasn't sweaty...

"Thalia, truth or dare?" Percy asked Thalia.

"I'm not a chicken," Thalia said. "Dare, of course!" Percy smirked.

"I dare you to hold Luke's hand for the rest of the game," Percy said. Thalia looked down right murdurous.

"What is up with people these days?" Thalia grumbled hotly."Always taking advantage of a Hunter..." Then she grabbed Luke's hand and I think I saw her blush slightly again and him blush a lot.

"Andrea, truth or dare?" Thalia asked.

"Truth," Andrea said.

"How did you feel when Tina joined the Hunters?" Thalia asked curiously. Tina also appeared to be curious as well.

"Well, I was really upset and I felt kinda betrayed," Andrea said. "I thought she didn't like me, so she went to join the hunters to have new sisters. But then she explained to me and now I understand that she thinks some immature boys are, and I quote - 'big poopyheads' - unquote."

Then she grinned and Tina blushed bright red with embarrassment at her vocabulary.

"Hey," Tina protested. "That was two years ago! Now I think that immature boys are..."

Then she blushed even harder. We all laughed, except for the Hunters. Then Grover's stomach grumbled and we all laughed harder. The Hunters just though that was kinda immature. Oh well, they're missing the fun of laughter.

"Let's go eat now," Andrea suggested. "Then we'll figure out what to do next because truth or dare is getting boring now." We all nodded and headed for the kitchen. Then Thalia, Luke, Percy and I let go of each other's hands.

"Let's play hide and seek," Bianca suggested. "This house is huge; so it'll be fun to play." We all nodded our agreement though I thought this was kind of immature.

"Who's going to be it?" Kyle asked. All of us immediantly looked at him. He sighed and put his head to the wall and started counting slowly. I ran upstairs like everyone else and I found a closet and zipped inside. I sat down onto something squishy.

"Ow!" a boy's voice cried. That voice...

" Percy?" I whispered.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Oh Gods, sorry. There wasn't any light on so I didn't see you there," I said, embarrassed. I mentally did a facepalm for not checking first.

"It's OK, but can you get off me now?" Percy asked. Then I realized I was still sitting on top of him.

"Oh. Right, sure," I said quickly and then got off him. I was probably blushing, at least he'll never know. I spoke too soon. Kyle, Bianca and Thalia opened the door and found us.

"Well, we found you now so you have to help us find Drea, Tina and Nico," Thalia said.

Percy and I nodded. Percy got up first and gave me his hand which I gratefully took. We all moved along to the the next closet where I could hear some thumping. We opened the door to find Andrea trying to stop Luke from tapping his foot against the wall.

"Now all we have to find are Tina and Nico," I said. "That'll be pretty hard."

Right after I said that, I heard a girl's squeal and a boy's yelling. We hurridly ran over to the room we heard it from. It was probably their parents room by the looks of it. Nico and Tina were hiding in the closet of her parent's room. Nico's hand was over Tina's mouth. They blushed as they saw us staring and Nico took his hand off her mouth.

"He accidentally stepped on my foot really hard so I screamed," Tina said.

"Then I put my hand on her mouth to keep her quiet and she slapped me in the face," Nico said while rubbing his cheek. Then I nodded signaling him to continue "That's about it." We nodded but I couldn't contain it any longer. I bursted into a fit of giggles. It was kind of funny if you actually imagined it.

Half of them looked at me weirdly and the other half looked worry for my mental health. Then Percy started laughing along with me and we pretty much laughed and wheezed until we had cramps.

After the game, we lined up to take a shower because we all fell down on the floor so we were probably pretty dirty. When I went into the shower I took a nice, short shower. I wore my purple tank top and fuzzy purple pants with owls on and I blow dryed my hair. I had also brought my sliver-ish grey flip flops with me, which I was wearing.

I came out to find that all the girls were out and only the boys were still lining up to take a shower. I examined their pajamas. Bianca's PJ's were a light magenta halter top and dark purple shorts. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. And she had her moon earrings on, she also wore purple flip flops with yellow moons around it.

Thalia had her hair down as usual and she wore her moon earrings on. She had on a sky-blue t-shirt and she midnight blue shorts on with blue flip flops. Why do they all wear shorts when it's the middle of October? It's not that hot...

Tina had her hair down in a side braid that was placed on her shoulder, but this time she wore a pair of pink flower earrings. She had on a peach coloured halter top and pink fuzzy pants with cupcakes on them and orange-yellow flip flops.

Andrea had her hair half-up and half-down. She wore a yellow tank top that was had a few gems near the top. She also had yellow-orange shorts on. She wore shiny yellow flip flops too.

One by one, the boys came. I decided to study their PJ's and... Woah. They all had no shirts on and I was sure I looked like a tomato. Andrea looked like a strawberry. The Hunters had a slight tint of blush. But it's probably of embarrassment. Poor girls...

Kyle had a growing 6-pack. He wore red, checkered pajama bottoms and red flip flops. I'm pretty sure Andrea was staring at him the whole time. She definatly likes him...

Grover had a growing 6-pack too. He wore a brown checkered pajama bottoms, to hide his shaggy legs, and green flip flops. It was like Kyle's except for the colour.

Nico had a fully grown 6-pack. He wore a black checkered pajama bottoms and black flip flops. I was like Kyle's and Grover's, except for the colour. Heck, all of their pajama pants were the same except for the colour.

Luke had a fully grown 6-pack too. He wore a faded, sky blue checkered pajama bottoms and sky blue flip flops.

Percy had a fully grown 6-pack too, thought I already seen it before at swimming class. He wore a sea-greenish checkered pajama pants and blue flip flops.

We decided to watch a horror movie next. It was a zombie movie and it seemed pretty lame. In some parts it got more interesting though. The zombie was cornering the ten teenaged kids.

They all hid in the huge closet but the zombies were getting closer and closer until _boom_. They opened the door. All the boys yelled in horror while us girls exchanged incredulous looks at their wimpiness. They can fight real life monsters, but not watch a zombie movie?

We continued to watch the movie until it ended and we fell asleep after words (except for Tina). I remembered having a dream about a certain boy again and a beach. Can you guess who it was?

That's right.

Josh Hutcherson.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I dunno if there's enough Percabeth; but there will be next chapter. Promise.**

**Again, I'm really sorry if you didn't win the contest. =/**

**~~TL~~**


	7. Sleepover Party 2

**A/N: Thanks to awesomekelly, smartiful, amy-x-ian-forever, storyteller1425, MatthewismyPercy, xx Annabella Princess xx, Olympian814, Kayreeinspace, NightDiamond358, AnnabethIsTheBest, Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter, Rawr Ashley Rae, TwilightwithGlee, FantasyFan86, iggy-is-my-imprint, PERCABETHRULZ, readingKs, booklover930, Percy4ever, ArtemisandApollorock26, Kimberkids, colorguard4ever, Heroes Legacy and Koil163 for reviewing! Love ya guys a bunch. Also, thanks to Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter for helping me with some ideas for the last chapter. By the way, this might be my last update in a while because I'm moving and I'll have to organize my stuff and yeah... Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and please review everyone!**

**Unfortunatly, I don't own PJO.**

**~~TwinkleLights123~~**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Sleepover Party 2

I woke up to find sunlight streaming onto my face. Tina and Andrea were already awake, seeing as their sleeping bags were empty and I could hear a bustling noise in the kitchen. Apollo kids always, always wake up early... I looked at my purple-ish grey watch and saw that it was 10:43.

I turned to the other side to see if I could fall asleep again and found my face extremely close to Percy's. I blushed hard in embarrassment. He kind of had a bit of drool on his face, which was hilarious. He was mumbling something, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

I hopped out of my sleeping bag and grabbed a pair of clothes from my backpack and went to the bathroom. I did my usual stuff and put my hair in a ponytail as always and wore my magenta sleeveless smock and my blue jean shorts. I must admit, this is one my prettiest outfits. I could smell pancakes and my stomach grumbled. I walked to the kitchen.

"'Morning, Andrea and Tina," I said. Andrea and Tina turned around in surprise.

"'Morning, Annabeth," Andrea said happily.

She wore a yellow halter top and blue jean shorts that looked identical to mine. She had on knee length white socks and yellow ballet flats. Her hair was in a loose ponytail held on with a mini yellow three pearls clip.

"Good morning, Annabeth," Tina said glumly.

She probably didn't have much rest because of her dare from last night... I wonder how it felt to pull an all-nighter. She wore a light pink halter top too and jean shorts with white flats. Her hair was half-down and half-up which was held with mini blue three pearls clip, kinda like Andrea.

"So, when's breakfast going to be ready?" I asked curiously, trying not to sound too rude.

"Oh, in a few minutes and we're-" Andrea started.

"Serving yogurt, pancakes, waffles, cereal, orange juice, milk and berries," Tina finished. Then Tina shared a knowing look with her sister. I wish I had a _real_ sibling, then we could share the same thoughts like Andrea with Tina and Bobby with Matt. Oh well... Then Tina gestured for me to come with her so I followed her.

We went back to the living room and Tina gently shook Thalia awake. I decided to help her and so I woke up Percy.

"Percy," I said while shaking him gently. "Wake up, breakfast is almost ready."

He mumbled something and grabbed my hand. I blushed, shook his hand off and started shaking him again. He just wouldn't wake up. Meanwhile, Tina had already woken up Thalia, Bianca, Nico and now she's working on Luke. Working on Percy wouldn't be much use... I moved over to Kyle and shook him gently.

"Kyle," I said. "Wake up, breakfast is almost ready."

He sat up, stretched then he yawned and walked over to the lineup in the bathroom along with Luke following. I went back to Percy and shook him. Meanwhile, Thalia came to us looking very annoyed.

"You either have to zap him or have his mother call him to wake up," Thalia said drowsily and with that she zapped him with lightning.

"Hey!" Percy shouted at Thalia. Then he noticed me staring at him oddly, blushed and walked to the bathroom. Thalia and I then went to the kitchen to eat breakfast with the rest.

**(A/N: Let's skip reading about them having breakfast so after they went to the park with Emma.)**

The park was just a few blocks away and it was really sunny out. I saw two little girls at the park, but other then that, no one else was there. The park was huge, there was lots of trees and there was a big playground.

"Hailey, Pearl!" Emma called over to the little girl who was suppose to be Hailey. "Over here!"

"Hi, Emma!" 'Hailey' called. She had curly blonde hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were baby blue and her skin was peach. She wore a purple tank top and blue jean shorts. She seemed petite, I guess.

"Hi, Emma!" 'Pearl' called. She had wavy blonde hair that went to her ribs. Her eyes were baby blue and her skin was peach. She wore an aqua blue tank top and navy blue, jean shorts.

She almost looked like an identical twin with Hailey other then the fact that Hailey's hair is curly and Pearl's hair is wavy, also the length was kinda different too. Maybe they are twins, just slightly different from each other...

Then the three walked over to the swings and they started chatting and swinging. Won't they get dizzy like that?

"Aren't you going to watch over them?" I asked Andrea. She shook her head.

"She can take of herself. We've done it before," she said. "She had good senses. Besides she has a daughter of Aphrodite and a daughter of a naiad with her."

"So... Do you like Kyle?" I blurted out. She flushed like a ripe strawberry.

"W-What are you talking about?" she stuttered pathetically, trying to hide behind her hair. I smirked. She basically confirmed my suspisions.

"Fine, I like him," she grumbled, embarrassed. I smiled knowingly.

"Do you like Percy?" she asked curiously. I cocked my head to the side curiously. Why would she ask that?

"No, why would you think that?" She looks at me oddly.

"No reason, race you to the slide!" We ran because the rest were already there. I slid in first and Andrea was right behind me. But we didn't go down like expected, I stopped and hit someone.

"Sorry!" I apologized, in case I bumped into a little kid. Then the guy turned around. It was Percy.

"It's OK," he said, with a chuckle.

"How come we're not going down?" Andrea demanded.

"Grover wanted to clog the hole to play truth or dare."

"Bianca, truth or dare?" Grover asked.

"Dare," Bianca said.

"I dare you to play ponies with Emma, Hailey and Pearl," Bianca groaned. Grover smiled and slid out of his spot and we all fell down on top of each other. I fell on top of Percy. So, of course I blushed.

"I'm really sorry," I said again and I got up and offered him my hand.

"It's OK," he said and he grabbed my hand. Then we all watched Bianca go up to the three kids and they all got on top of her.

"Go horsie, go!" I heard one of them say and I heard Bianca groan and she kept on going around and around the swing set.

"OK, you can stop now," Emma said.

Aww, she's definitely a sweet girl. Bianca stood up, her clothes weren't ruin. Good for her. She wore a dark purple tank top and skinny tight blue jeans and she had on a yellow moon necklace with yellow moon earrings. Her hair was in a tight ponytail but it came kinda loose while she was playing horse with the kids.

Thalia wore a midnight black t-shirt and tight, navy blue jeans. She had on her moon earrings and her hair was down as always. Then we all started up the slide with Grover leading.

"Luke, truth or dare?" Bianca asked slyly. He thought for a few seconds.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to hold the person's hand in front of you for the whole game," Bianca said without looking. The person in front of Luke was Nico. Poor Nico. Then Luke grabbed Nico's hand and we all bursted out laughing.

It looked _so_ weird.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Luke asked Percy glumly.

"Dare," Percy said.

"I dare you to kiss Annabeth," Luke said laughing.

My face immediately felt really hot. All their faces shot to me and I could tell my face was getting redder by the moment. Then I turned to Percy and he leaned over to me. One of his hands were on my waist and the other was in my hair. I flung my hands into his hair. His hair felt silky and smooth.

Then I heard a wolf whistle, out of the corner I saw Luke do it. Then my eyes went back to Percy, he was reluctantly letting go of my waist and hair so I did the same. We blushed as we let go of each other. I really felt like taking a warm shower now to get rid of the goosebumps...

"I think I should dare more people to kiss next time," he said with a grin. "I'm good at making couples. I mean, you kissed for a minute straight!" My mind was replaying the scene. He was right, we did kiss for a minute.

Does that mean I like him?

Does that mean he likes me?

This was too confusing for even me. I wish a daughter of Aphrodite was here...

"Whatever," Percy grumbled. "Nico, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Nico said.

"Who do you like?" Percy asked, with a bark of laughter.

Nico's ears turned red and his face looked like a cherry. How come not lots of people blush like tomatoes these days? Then he started coughing and we all coughed as well. We were running out of air! Then Grover slid down and we all went tumbling down. I checked my watch as I got up. 2:45. Wow, we came here at 1:25. We should go home now...

"Let's go home now," Tina suggested, reading my mind. "It's getting late." We nodded our agreement. I tried walking near Nico because I really did want to find out who he likes.

"Hey, Nico," I said with a smile.

"What do you want?" he asked, suspicious.

"Who do you like?" I asked with a grin. His ears and face turned red again.

"Not telling," he grumbled and he started to walk faster. I sighed. Then I walked near Thalia.

"Who do you think Nico likes?" I asked her. As a daughter of Athena, I like to know lots of stuff.

"I really don't know," she said sadly. "But he better spill the beans or I'll have to zap him up at 3AM in the morning." I laughed as we walked inside Tina's home.

"What are we going to next?" I asked Tina.

"Oh, we're going to go swimming in our pool!" she said happily.

"You have a pool?" I asked.

"Yeah, our parents are Chinese actors and singers," she said. "We're pretty rich. Apollo liked our mom because of it, other then the fact that she's an excellent cook."

"So, where are your parents?" I asked. I haven't seen them yet.

"Oh, their on tour," she said sadly. I hugged her sympathetically.

"It's OK," she said. "Go find your swimsuit, OK?"

I nodded and found my swimsuit and lined up. I was behind Bianca and Tina was behind me. When it was my turn, I changed into my sliver, grey one piece. I left my ponytail and put on my purple goggles. When I got out, I saw Percy talking to Grover and when I came out he was gapping at me. I laughed.

When I came out, I examined the other girls swimsuit. Andrea's was a yellow one piece. She wore yellow goggles.

Bianca wore a light purple two piece. It looked kinda like a halter top and there were shorts too. She wore purple goggles that looked like mine and her hair was in two pigtails.

Apparently, Emma was going to swim with us too. Her hair was in two pigtails and she wore pale green goggles. Her swimsuit was a grass, green one piece.

Tina wore a light pink two piece. It was like Bianca's except for the colour and she wore hot pink goggles. Also, her hair was in a side braid.

Thalia wore a midnight blue one piece. Her hair was in a small mini ponytail because her hair was too short and she wore light blue goggles. All of there swimsuits look really nice. They should take me shopping sometime.

Then the boys stepped out. Luke wore light blue trunks and blue goggles. Nico wore black trunks and black goggles. Grover didn't change since he's a saytr, he can't swim out in public for fear of mortals finding out. Kyle wore red trunks and red goggles. Percy wore green trunks.

Then we all went out to there backyard and there was a _huge_ pool and right behind it was a maze. Left to the pool was a garden of beautiful flowers, growing fruits, veggies and trees. There were also herbs and lots of other stuff growing there. On the left side of the pool, there was two tables and a BBQ grill. There was also a tool shed on that side too. This place was really cool and I could smell lots of forest aroma, like at camps.

Then Percy started running toward the pool and dove inside. _SPLASH! _

I laughed along with the rest. He really was eager. Then we all ran in and jumped inside. _SPLASH!_ My head bopped out of the water and I laughed. Then the rest of the gang came out and I started splashing them. Pretty soon, we had a splashing contest. Then the girls stopped and went to the other side of the pool.

"That was really fun," I said happily.

"Definitely!" agreed Thalia. All the girls nodded in agreement. Then Tina and Andrea went out of the pool and grabbed a beach ball and jumped back in the water.

"Hey!" Andrea said.

"Do you want to play volleyball?" asked Tina. We all cheered and the boys turned to look at us.

"Hey, we want to play too," Kyle said.

"OK," I replied.

"I bet you five drachmas that we'll win," Tina said daringly.

"We accept that bet," Luke said, then he grinned at the boys.

"OK, girls VS boys and Emma and Grover will tally our scores," Tina said. "Who ever gets five first, wins." We all nodded in agreement at the rules and Emma swam to the side with Grover.

"I'll serve first," Thalia said.

Then she hit the ball to their side. Luke bounced it to our side. I hit it back to their side. Then Percy hit it. Bianca swerved it to Nico and Nico hit it back to our side. Tina dove to the side and hit the ball to Kyle. Grover hit the ball and Andrea bumped it to Luke. Luke hit it to our side and Thalia bumped it back. Then they just had to cheat.

Nico shadow traveled toward the ball and hit it. Of course, we didn't expect it so it soared over our heads and landed with a thud.

"0-1," Emma called quickly. "To the boys."

"Hey!" Andrea called.

"You cheated!" Tina said angrily.

"No one ever said anything about using our powers!" Thalia shouted.

"If you're going to use them," Bianca said. "So are we!" I nodded furiously in agreement. Sure, I didn't really have much powers, but I had a strategy.

"Just wait a sec," I called to the boys.

Then I called a group huddle. I told them my plan and we all grinned evilly. We went back to our former positions and Thalia served the ball and hit it with lightning. Nico jumped toward it and got shocked, so the ball hit the water with a SPLOSH. We cheered.

"1-1," Grover called.

Then Percy served the ball, he put a water bubble on it so when I tried to hit it, it rolled away. I groaned in frustration and he smirked at me. I called a group huddle and I made up plans for everyone to use when the ball got near which ever one of us. They all nodded in excitement, eager to use the strategy I gave them.

I served the ball to Kyle, as I expected, he didn't thought I'll serve it to him and he hit it to Tina. Then Tina hit it to an empty spot and smirked. When Nico shadow traveled to hit it, Tina and Andrea shared a look and snapped their fingers. Nico was momentarily blinded by the sun and took a mad swing which missed. I high fived the girls. Nico scowled at us.

"1-2," Emma called. "To the girls."

Then Percy served the ball, putting it in a bubble and hit it to Kyle, Kyle grew ivy on it and hit it to Nico, who hit it to Luke. Of course Hermes was fast and Luke served it really quickly we barely saw it coming. It was coming towards us, was all I know. We had to unwrap the bubble and the ivy to at least get a better chance of hitting it.

Tina and Andrea snapped their fingers and the bubble turned back in to water. Thalia shocked the ivy and Bianca killed it. I could see it now and I hit it hard. They didn't see that coming, so none of them gone for it. As if we rehearsed it, we all stuck our tongues out in a childish manner.

"1-3," Grover called. "To the girls. Man, you guys are losing it!"

We all smirked at them. Then Bianca served and hit it to me which they didn't expect and I spiked it; Nico almost caught it but didn't. He needs to work on coordination.

"1-4," Emma called. "To the girls."

The boys called a group huddle. We watched as they whispered among themselves. Then they got back to there spots. Nico threw the ball to Kyle, Kyle bounced the ball to Percy and Percy hit the ball to Luke. Then Luke served it really hard at me. It was going at a very high speed and I put my arms up to bounce it back to them but the ball was really fast and I didn't hit it.

The ball hit my forehead, which normally wouldn't be much but I was too suprised and fell in the water with a _THUD!_ I heard arguing and my vision was going blurry. The last thing I saw was a figure diving down the water about to reach over to me and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was lying on something hard. I wasn't in the water anymore. My eye site was still blurry and my lips were warm. Wait- Warm? Shouldn't people's lips be cold after falling in the cold water? My vision cleared and I saw that Percy's lips were on mine. Why is he kissing me? Then he pulled away, took a deep breath and put his lips on mine again. Ohhh! I jerked up and started coughing. All of them had a worried expression on their face.

"I'm really, really sorry Annabeth," Luke apologized sincerely.

"It's OK," I said, quickly feeling dizzy.

"Do you want to go back inside and take a nap?" Tina asked worriedly.

"Sure," I agreeded.

My forehead hurted badly. Then, Percy grabbed me, bridal style, and walked swiftly inside the house. He put me into my sleeping bag and he kissed me gently on the forehead, my face felt hot.

"Just to tell you, you guys won," he whispered. I felt his breath on me and I felt like melting. He placed five drachmas in my hand.

"Thanks," I murmered.

I saw him smile and walk out and I immediately fell asleep. The next time I woke up, I felt much better. Everyone was in the living room playing Wii archery. Tina and Andrea were in the lead and Percy was at the bottom. I laughed and they all looked at my direction. Percy had a smile of relief, even though he was blushing slightly. I got out of my sleeping bag.

"Great!" Andrea said.

"You're awake now!" Tina finished, looking relieved and happy.

"How about we do karaoke?" Thalia asked.

"Do you want to do that?" Bianca asked worried. I put on my thoughtful expression and then nodded. Everyone sighed in relief. Guess they like karaoke.

"Who wants to go first?" Luke asked with a grin.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I was busy with moving. But don't worry, I'll keep writing more again! Anyways, I'll finish the karaoke on the next chapter since this one was getting kinda full. I want to add as much Percabeth as possible, give me suggestions please! Virtual cookies for y'all! Love you!**

**~~TL~~**


	8. Karaoke Time

**A/N: A big thanks to steffiejacksonXD, percyfan15, xx Annabella Princess xx, FanGyrl, Zeusgal13, PerseusJackson14, smartiful, PercyXAnnabeth, Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter, The Nerdiest, NightDiamond358, storyteller1425, cleo1997, Kimberkids, The Daughter of Hermes, LemonStickInsect, awesomekelly, amy-x-ian-forever, storyteller1426, MatthewismyPercy, Olympian814, Kayreeinspace, AnnabethIsTheBest, Rawr Ashley Rae, TwilightwithGlee, FantastyFan86, iggy-is-my-imprint, PERCABETHRULZ, readingKs, booklover930, Percy4ever, AretmisandApollorock26, colorgaurd4ever and Heroes Legacy!**

**steffiejacksonXD: Yeah, I love Thalico! :)**

**xx Annabella Princess xx & percyfan15: I love Taylor Swift and her songs. Her songs totally fit Percy and Annabeth. ;)**

**smartiful: I think making Percy sing bad would be funny. But then it wouldn't make much sense for my story. Sorry, but I also don't like it when things are too cliche, too. It makes things too obvious. :P Oh Gods, I abused the word 'too' too much! D:**

**I DON'T OWN PJO, UNFORTUNATLY, BUT I DO OWN ANY CHARACTERS YOU DIDN'T READ FROM THE SERIES. NOELL-SPYANDDEMETER'SDAUGHTER OWNS ANDREA AND KYLE. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS YOU SEE HERE. YEAH, THAT PRETTY MUCH CLEARS IT UP...**

**~~TwinkleLights123~~**

* * *

Chapter 8: Karaoke Time!

"I'll go first then," Thalia said sighing.

"I'll sing second," Bianca said quietly.

"I'll go third," Tina volunteers.

"I'll go fourth," I said.

"Fifth," Andrea called. Then she looked toward the boys.

"I'll go next," Luke said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll go after Luke," Percy said, blushing. His blush is so cute!

"I'll go after Percy," Nico said.

"I'll go after Nico," Grover said awkwardly.

"I'll go after Grover," Kyle said.

"How 'bout we do duets and groups of boys and girls?" Tina asked. We all nodded in agreement. The boys huddled together and so did us girls.

"What should we sing?" Bianca whispered.

"How 'bout we sing Your Love Is My Drug?" I suggested. The Hunters looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure," they said in unison. I beamed at them and we went out of our huddle.

"Seems like the boys are struggling," Thalia said with a chuckle. One minute passed... Two minutes passed... Three minutes - The boys went out of their huddle and signalled they had a song planned.

"How 'bout duets?" Bianca asked. Then we immediately got some partners. My partner was Percy, I don't know who the rest are partnered up with though. I sat down with Percy on the couch.

"What song should we sing?" Percy asked confused.

"How about Two Is Better Then One?" I asked.

"I don't know that song," he said.

"I'll teach you," I said. Then I began whisper-singing the song, I already knew it by heart.

"Get it?" I asked. He stared at me in awe.

"Yeah," he said. "You have a great voice." I blushed at that compliment.

"Have you guys decided what to sing yet?" Thalia asked. I nodded. "Well, we're all not gonna say until it's our turn to sing, 'kay?" I nodded again.

Then we went into another room. The room was huge and there were a few comfy chairs lined up in rows. There was also a stage and some bright rainbow coloured lights. There was also the karaoke machine on the stage. I also noticed there were some curtains too.

Then Thalia went up on stage. Tina hurried over to the karaoke machine and pressed several buttons. The music for Miss Independent started playing. Andrea went and flipped a switch and the lights turned off and the rainbow coloured lights turned on. The rainbow colours swirled around and a yellow coloured one just shone on Thalia.

"Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson," Thalia said. "Enjoy!" She winked at us playfully.

_Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient _

_Miss keep your distance, mmmm_

_Miss unafraid _

_Miss out of my way _

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no _

_Miss on her own _

_Miss almost grown _

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne _

_So, by keeping her heart protected _

_She'll never, ever feel rejected _

_Little miss apprehensive _

_Said ooh, she fell in love _

_What is this feeling taking over? _

_Thinking no one could open the door _

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real _

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? _

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true _

_Misguided heart _

_Miss play it smart _

_Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no _

_But she miscalculated _

_She didn't wanna end up jaded _

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love _

_So, by changing a misconception _

_She went in a new direction _

_And found inside, she felt a connection _

_She fell in love _

_What is this feeling taking over? _

_Thinking no one could open the door _

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real _

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? _

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true) _

_When miss independent walked away _

_No time for love that came her way _

_She looked in the mirror and thought today _

_What happened to miss no longer afraid? _

_It took some time for her to see _

_How beautiful love could truly be _

_No more talk of why can't that be me _

_I'm so glad I've finally seen _

_What is this feeling taking over? _

_Thinking no one could open the door _

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real _

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? _

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)_

We all clapped and cheered; Thalia grinned at us. She jumped off the stage and sat next to me.

"Was that good or was that good?" she asked me with a huge grin plastered on her face. I laughed.

"You were awesome!" I replied honestly. Then Bianca went up on stage. Tina and Andrea did what they did before and sat down again. The music began playing.

"Coming clean by Hilary Duff," said Bianca, taking a deep breath.

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle_

_Was no life_

_I defy_

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_I'm shedding_

_Shedding every color_

_Trying to find a pigment of truth_

_Beneath my skin_

_'Cause different_

_Doesn't feel so different_

_And going out is better_

_Then always staying in_

_Feel the wind_

_I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_I'm coming..._

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

We all cheered and clapped for her. She beamed at us and walked down the stairs. Then she sat down at the front row (girl row.) Tina went on the stage next and pressed the button on the karaoke machine and Andrea switched the switch. The song began to play.

"Telephone by Lady GaGa and Beyonce," said Tina, taking a breath and swallowing.

_Hello, hello, baby_

_You called, I can't hear a thing._

_I have got no service_

_in the club, you see, see_

_Wha-Wha-What did you say?_

_Oh, youre breaking up on me_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you,_

_Im kinda busy._

_K-kinda busy_

_K-kinda busy_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you, Im kinda busy._

_Just a second,_

_its my favorite song theyre gonna play_

_And I cannot text you with_

_a drink in my hand, eh_

_You shoulda made some plans with me,_

_you knew that I was free._

_And now you wont stop calling me;_

_I'm kinda busy._

At this point, we started dancing. She was a really great singer. Definitely a daughter of Apollo.

_Stop callin', stop callin',_

_I don't wanna think anymore!_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin, stop callin,_

_I dont wanna talk anymore!_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Stop telephonin me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Im busy!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Stop telephonin me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Can call all you want,_

_but theres no one home,_

_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Out in the club,_

_and I'm sippin that bub,_

_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Call when you want,_

_but theres no one home,_

_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Out in the club,_

_and Im sippin that bub,_

_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Boy, the way you blowin up my phone_

_wont make me leave no faster._

_Put my coat on faster,_

_leave my girls no faster._

_I shoulda left my phone at home,_

_cause this is a disaster!_

_Callin like a collector -_

_sorry, I cannot answer!_

_Not that I dont like you,_

_Im just at a party._

_And I am sick and tired_

_of my phone r-ringing._

_Sometimes I feel like_

_I live in Grand Central Station._

_Tonight Im not takin no calls,_

_cause Ill be dancin._

_Cause Ill be dancin_

_Cause Ill be dancin_

_Tonight Im not takin no calls, cause Ill be dancin!_

_Stop callin, stop callin,_

_I dont wanna think anymore!_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin, stop callin,_

_I dont wanna talk anymore!_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin, stop callin,_

_I dont wanna think anymore!_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin, stop callin,_

_I dont wanna talk anymore!_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Stop telephonin me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Im busy!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Stop telephonin me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Can call all you want,_

_but theres no one home,_

_youre not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Cause Im out in the club,_

_and Im sippin that bub,_

_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Call when you want,_

_but theres no one home,_

_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Cause Im out in the club,_

_and Im sippin that bub,_

_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_

_My telephone!_

_M-m-my telephone!_

_Cause Im out in the club,_

_and Im sippin that bub,_

_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_

_My telephone!_

_M-m-my telephone!_

_Cause Im out in the club,_

_and Im sippin that bub,_

_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_

Then she stopped singing and started talking like an answering machine.

_Were sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time._

_Please check the number, or try your call again_

We all clapped, cheered and someone even wolf-whistled. She had a big grin on her face and hopped down and sat down on the chair on the other side of me.

"You were awesome!" I said sincerely. She smiled at me.

"You really think so?" she asked, hopeful.

"I know so," I replied.

"Hey, if you like my singing," she said. "Do you want to come and watch me compete in this competition? You don't have to if you don't want to though..."

"No, I'd love to come!" I said.

She beamed again and gestured to the stage. It took me one second to figure out what she meant. Crap. It was my turn to sing. I went up on the stage. Drea and Tina did there things and the music started to play. I took a deep breath before starting.

"I'd Lie by Taylor Swift," I said taking a very deep, long breath. The lights were kinda blinding me.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs and_

_I stared at Percy. He looked confused. Such a seaweed brain!_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breathe for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

_I stared at him again, hoping for the best. His face was blushing slightly and his eyes met mine briefly._

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

They all cheered and clapped. I jumped down the stage and sat next to Thalia and Tina.

"That was awesome!" Thalia said high-fiving me.

"That was great," Tina agreed, giving me a hug. She smelled of peaches and a hint of flowers. I remembered I used lemon shampoo, hopefully it stayed on right. Drea went up onto the stage next. Tina did all the stuff. The music started to play. Then Andrea started singing.

"If We Were a Movie by Hannah Montana... or Miley Cyrus if you want," Andrea said blinking slightly from the bright lights. Then she took a quick breath.

_Uh Oh_

_There you go again_

_Talkin' cinematic_

_Yeah, you_

_You're charming_

_Got everybody star struck_

_I know..._

_How you always seem to go_

_For the obvious_

_Instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end_

_We'd be laughin'_

_Watchin' the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

_Yeah-ah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_When you call me_

_I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh, sure_

_Wanna see me_

_And tell me all about her_

_La, la_

_I'll be actin' through my tears_

_Guess you'll never know_

_That I should win_

_An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end_

_We'd be laughin'_

_Watchin' the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist_

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_When we're together_

_It's for real_

_No playin'_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Like somethin' more than in my mind_

_I see it_

_Could be amazing_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end_

_We'd be laughin'_

_Watchin' the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

We all cheered and clapped for her too. She grinned and walked down from the stage. She was a great singer! Kinda obvious though because she's a daughter of Apollo, God of music, etc. Now it was the guys' turn. Luke went up on the stage, rubbing the back of his head. The music started playing and he began tapping his food slightly. Then I noticed Percy, Nico, Grover and Kyle talking to each other with evil smirks on their faces.

"Dedicated to Thalia Grace," the boys (except Luke) said in unison while pointing to Thalia. Thalia blushed slightly and ran after them. When she finally got them, they were all shaking very badly. Except Nico just shadow-traveled back to his spot. They all got a good beating (even Nico) and Thalia went back to her spot smirking.

"Hey Juliet by LMNT," he said, blushing slightly from before.

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey I've been watchin' you_

_Every little thing you do_

_Every time I see you pass in my home-room class_

_Makes my heart beat fast_

_I've tried to page you twice_

_But I see you roll your eyes_

_Wish I could make you reel_

_But your lips are sealed _

_That ain't no big deal_

_Cuz I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you tryin' to do without me_

_When you got me _

_Where you want me?_

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe, someday _

_You and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_Girl you got me on my knees_

_Beggin' please, baby please_

_Got my best DJ on the radio way_

_Sayin' hey Juliet what are you doin' this week_

_To fall or turn around_

_So I'm gonna stand my ground_

_Gimme jus a little bit of hope_

_With a smile or a glance give me one more chance_

_Cuz I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you tryin' to do without me_

_When you got me _

_Where you want me?_

_I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you tryin' to do without me_

_When you got me _

_Where you want me?_

_You have to see the weather_

_For us to hang together_

_So hear me when I say_

_Hey Hey Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

He was actually a pretty good singer. I clapped and we all started clapping and cheering. Luke took a bow and jumped off the stage. Then Luke pushed Percy up onto the stage. The song started playing and the lights dimmed. Then the rainbow ones started shining onto Percy.

"What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction," said Percy.

_You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or _

_Don't need make-up - to cover up _

_Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough _

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_The way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know, oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know, oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful! _

_Oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful!_

_So c-come on! You got it wrong!_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why, you're being shy_

_And turn away when I look in to your eye- eye- eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but yo-ouuu_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_The way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know, oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see _

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know, oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_Oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful!_

_Na na na na na na naaaa na na,_

_Na na na na na na._

_Na na na na na na naaaa na na,_

_Na na na na na na._

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know, oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know, oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know, oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_Oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful!_

_Oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful!_

His voice was OK, he couldn't get a few notes but that was alright. We all cheered and clapped. He put on a lop-side grin and jumped off the stage. Then Nico shadow traveled onto the stage. I decided to glance at Percy. He mouthed: _Show-off_. I laughed silently and he laughed silently too. The music started and I looked back at Nico.

"I Wish by One Direction," he said, blushing a little.

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_He takes your hand_

_I die a little_

_I watch your eyes_

_And I'm in riddles_

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

_Na na na na na_

_When you walk by_

_I try to say it_

_But then I freeze_

_And never do it_

_My tongue gets tied_

_The words get trapped_

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_

_Whenever I'm near you_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_He looks at you_

_The way that I would_

_Does all the things, I know that I could_

_If only time, could just turn back_

_Cause I got three little words_

_That I've always been dying to tell you_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

_With my hands on your waist_

_While we dance in the moonlight_

_I wish it was me_

_That you'll call later on_

_Cause you wanna say good night_

_Cause I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

_Oh how I wish, that was me _

The whole time he was staring at someone in the crowd, but I couldn't tell who. But his voice was alright, actually. And not to be mean or anything, I thought most boys voice sucks. I mean, at my old school most boys' voice was actually pretty crappy. I guess it's way different here. We all cheered and clapped for him and he took a bow. Then he shadow traveled to his spot. Grover looked nervous as he went up on stage. The music started to play.

_If I had to_

_I would put myself right beside you_

_So let me ask_

_Would you like that?_

_Would you like that?_

_And I don't mind_

_If you say this love is the last time_

_So now I'll ask_

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_So tell me how it should be._

_Try to find out what makes you tick._

_As I lie down_

_Sore and sick._

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

_There's a fine line between love and hate._

_And I don't mind._

_Just let me say that_

_I like that_

_I like that_

_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_As I burn another page,_

_As I look the other way._

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_So tell me how it should be._

_Desperate, I will crawl_

_Waiting for so long_

_No love, there is no love._

_Die for anyone_

_What have I become?_

_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_As I burn another page,_

_As I look the other way._

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane. _

He was OK, I guess. We all cheered and clapped. He just looked relieve to get off the stage. Actually, he was too eager. He jumped off the stage and fell down hard.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his head. We all gathered around him, making sure he was OK. I knew he had a girlfriend named Juniper. Juniper couldn't come because she's a tree nympth so she can't go too far from her tree and she'd possibly kill us learning that Grover got hurt.

"Are you OK?" Percy asked worriedly.

"I'm OK," he said, then he went back to his seat.

We all sighed in relief and went back to our spots. Then Kyle walked to the stage and took a deep breath. Tina went and pressed the buttons. Drea looked annoyed about going back and forth, so she flicked her hand and the light turns on by itself. Tina glared at her and Andrea put on an innocent look on her face and shrugged. Then Tina went back to her spot and the music started playing.

"Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz," Kyle said, shifting from one foot to another.

_Woah Woah_

_Now listen to me baby_

_Before I love and leave you_

_They call me heart breaker_

_I don't wanna decieve you_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I'mma tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. (x4)_

_Now listen to me baby_

_Before i love and leave you_

_They call me heart breaker_

_I don't wanna decieve you_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I'mma tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. (x4)_

_Woah woah_

_Theres not point trying to hide it_

_No point trying to erase me_

_I know I got a problem_

_By doing this behavour_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I'mma tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. (x4)_

He was good. We all cheered and clapped hard for him. He smiled and jumped down the stage and sat down. I don't know who he sat next to because I didn't bother to check back. Next was group ones. Grover and Bianca did rock-paper-scissors to settle who goes first. Bianca won twice and Grover won once.

"Yes!" Bianca shouted for her victory. We all clapped her on the back. Then we went up on stage.

"Your Love is My Drug by Kesha," we said in unison in the microphone. We grinned at each other as Percy and Kyle press the buttons and flicked on the switch. The music started playing and Nico, Grover and Luke hand us extra mics.

"Thanks," I whispered to Luke and he gave me a brief smile. Then it was time for us to sing. Thalia was to start the song off first, then Bianca, then Tina, then me and then Andrea. This is going to be so much fun!

Thalia: _Maybe I need some rehab_

Bianca: _Or maybe just need some sleep_

Tina: _I got a sick obsession_

Me: _I'm seein it in my dreams_

Andrea: _I'm lookin down every alley_

Thalia:_ I'm makin those desperate calls_

Bianca:_ I'm stayin up all night hopin hitin my head against the wall_

Tina: _What you got boy, is hard to find_

Me:_ I think about it all the time_

Andrea: _I'm all strung out my heart is fried_

Thalia:_ I just can't get you off my mind!_

Bianca: _Because your love your love your love is my drug_

Tina: _Your love your love your love_

Me: _Your love your love your love is my drug_

Andrea: _Your love your love your love_

Thalia: _Won't listen to any advice_

Bianca: _Mommas telli'n me I should think twice_

Tina: _But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis_

Me: _My friends think I've gone crazy_

Andrea: _My judgment's gettin kinda hazy_

Thalia: _My esteem is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head_

Bianca: _What you got boy, is hard to find_

Tina: _I think about it all the time_

Me: _I'm all strung out my heart is fried_

Andrea:_ I just can't get you off my mind!_

Thalia: _Because your love your love your love is my drug_

Bianca: _Your love your love your love_

Tina: _Your love your love your love is my drug_

Me: _Your love your love your love_

Andrea: _I don't care what people say_

Thalia: _The rush is worth the price I pay_

Bianca: _I get so high when your with me_

Tina: _But crash and crave you when you leave!_

Me: _Hey, so I got a question_

Andrea: _Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_

Thalia: _Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_

Bianca: _Is my love your drug? Your drug?_

Tina: _Hah, your drug?_

Me: _Hah, your drug?_

Andrea:_ Is my love your drug?_

Thalia:_ Because your love your love your love is my drug_

Bianca: _Your love your love your love_

Tina:_ Your love your love your love is my drug_

Me: _Your love your love your love_

Andrea: _Because your love your love your love is my drug_

Thalia: _Your love your love your love_

Bianca: _Your love your love your love is my drug_

Tina: _Your love your love your love_

Me: _Hey, hey, so_

Andrea: _You love, your love your love, is my drug_

The boys clapped and stared at us in awe. We joined hands and bowed, beaming at our audience. We jumped down together and sat at the front row. Tina pressed the buttons and Andrea, once again, flipped on the switch with a swish of her hand. The music started playing and the boys grabbed their mics.

"I Must Be Dreaming by Maine," they said in unison. They all gave us wide grins.

Luke: _She thinks I'm crazy._

Percy: _Judging by the faces that she's making._

Nico: _And I think she's pretty._

Grover: _But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me._

Kyle: _And she calls me sweetheart._

Luke: _I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark._

Percy: _And she watches the sun,_

Nico: _But she's the only one I have my eyes on._

Grover: _Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright._

Kyle: _Are you thinking of me?_

Luke: _Just come with me tonight._

Percy: _You know I need you._

Nico:_ Just like you need me._

Grover: _Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming._

Kyle: _Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming._

Luke:_ As she moves in closer._

Percy: _Whispering to me, "I thought I told ya."_

Nico: _And oh she's playing games now._

Grover: _And I've figured it out now that we're, now that we're closer._

Kyle: _Two kids, one love_

Luke: _Who cares if we make it up?_

Percy: _Her voice is sweet sound._

Nico: _Our clothes lay on the ground._

Grover: _She moves in closer_

Kyle: _Whispers, "I thought I told ya"_

Luke: _Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright._

Percy: _Are you thinking of me?_

Nico:_ Just come with me tonight_

_Grover: You know I need you_

_Kyle: Just like you need me_

Luke:_ Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming._

Percy: _Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming._

Nico:_ Remember the day when we started this._

Grover: _And you made the shape of my heart with your hands._

Kyle: _We try to make some sense of it._

Luke: _But she called me on the phone and said..._

Percy: _Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright._

Nico:_ Are you thinking of me?_

Grover: _Just come with me tonight._

Kyle:_ You know I need you, just like you need me._

Luke: _Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming._

Percy: _Go on and tell em that you love me and it'll be alright (I must be dreaming)_

Nico: _Are you thinking of me? (I must be dreaming)_

Grover: _Just come with me tonight_

Kyle: _And she moves in closer (I must be dreaming)_

Luke: _Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming_

They were awesome. We all clapped, cheered and stared in awe. They all gave us cute grins and jumped down from the stage.

"Who wants to go first for duets?" Kyle asked. Silence.

"Fine, we'll go first," Thalia said hotly, grabbing Luke's hand. They went up the stage and grabbed their mics. Tina and Andrea flicked or snapped their hands and the music and lights turned on magically.

"No Air," Thalia said in her microphone.

"By Jordin Spark and Chris Brown," Luke said grabbing Thalia's mic, earning him a loud _SMACK!_

"OW!" Luke said, rubbing his arm. Thalia rolled her eyes.

Thalia: _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

Luke: _I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_If there was a way that I could make you understand_

Thalia: _But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

Together: _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

Luke: _I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_With no gravity to hold me down for real_

Thalia: _But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath but I survived_

_I don't how but I don't even care_

Together: _So how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No more_

_Baby_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, oh!_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_(No air)_

_(No air)_

_(No air)_

_(No air)_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air_

We all clapped and cheered. They grinned, bowed, jumped off the stage and Thalia sat down in her seat.

"Good job, Thals," I whispered. She grinned.

"Who's going next?" Luke asked. Silence, again.

"We'll go next," Bianca said shyly. Luke nodded and returned to his seat. Bianca grabbed Grover's arm and walked up the stairs to the stage. The music and lights started and Bianca and Grover grabbed their mics.

"Good to You by Mariana's Trench," Bianca and Grover said.

Grover: _Everyones around_

_No words are coming out_

_And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?_

_And none of this is enough_

_I still don't measure up_

_And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it_

_And now I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone_

_And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you_

_(I, would)_

Bianca: _I thought I saw a sign'_

_Somewhere between the lines_

_Or maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want_

_And I still have your letter_

_Just got caught between someone I just invented_

_Who I really am_

_And who I've become_

_And now I do want you to know I'll hold you up above everyone_

_And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you_

_(Woah oh woah oh oh woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh )_

Together: _And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone_

_And I do_

_Want you to know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

_I would_

_And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone_

_And I do_

_Want you to know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be so good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be so good to you_

We clapped and cheered. Grover seemed embarrassed, but smiled anyways. Bianca smiled gently and warmly. They held hands and bowed, then let go of each other's hands and jumped off the stage. Bianca sat down in her seat.

"Good job," I said, leaning over to her seat and giving her a pat on the back.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly. Then our attention turned to Grover.

"Who's going next?" Grover asked.

"We'll go next," Percy and I said together, standing up at the same time too.

We both blushed and the others were laughing their guts off. Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, but when you get caught in this situation; guess who's the one who's going to be laughing? We both walked up to the stage at the same time.

"Two is Better Then One by Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift," he and I said at the same time. The music started playing before the others had time to laugh again.

Percy: _I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

Together:_ So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Me: _I remember every look upon your face_

Percy: _The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

Together: _That maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Percy: _I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey."_

Together: _Maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

_I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure it out_

_When all is said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

The crowd cheered and clapped. I blushed and grinned. Percy gave his signature lop-side grin, which would make any girl go crazy for him. We held hands and bowed. His hand was warm, soft and firm. His hand also gave me life, made me feel like goo and made me feel good. We jumped off the stage and I went back to my seat.

"So, who's going next?" Percy asked.

"We'll go," Tina said shyly, grabbing Nico's hand. Nico blushed like crazy. They went up on stage and grabbed their mics.

"We'll be singing Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat," Tina and Nico said at the same time. Then the music started playing.

Nico: _Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Tina: _Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Together: _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Nico: _And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

Tina: _Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning 'round_

_You hold me right here, right now_

Together: _'m lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

We clapped and cheered for them. Nico seemed flustered and embarrassed, but smiled anyways. Tina gave us a celebrity smile. They held hands and bowed and jumped off the stage. Tina and Nico returned to their seats. Andrea and Kyle went up on the stage and grabbed their mics.

"We'll be singing Hate That I Love You by Rhianna and Ne-Yo," they said together. The music started playing right after they said the song.

Andrea: _That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I can't stand ya_

_Most everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like it for a while?_

Kyle: _No, but you won't let me_

_You upset me, girl, and then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget that I was upset_

_Can't remember what you did_

Andrea: _But I hate it_

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long, that's wrong_

Kyle: _But, I hate it_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more_

_Said, I despise that I adore you_

Andrea: _And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so_

Kyle: _And you completely know the power that you have_

_The only one that makes me laugh_

Andrea: _Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact_

_That I love you beyond the reason why_

_And it just ain't right_

Kyle: _And I hate how much I love you, girl,_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_But I hate that I love you so_

Together: _One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me, yay_

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I hate that I love you so_

Andrea: _And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

Kyle: _And I hate how much I love you, girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_But I hate that I love you so_

Together: _And I hate that I love you so_

We all clapped and cheered for them. They smiled and bowed and jumped off the stage.

"Time to get some shut-eye," I said.

We all took turns brushing our teeth and changing. Then we all went into our sleeping bags. In one second, I completely fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to finish. I don't know why but the chapter is always spacing itself and doing other things. So sorry if you see it spaced out, no matter how much turns I try to fix that part is still spaces itself out. *sigh* Writing karaoke isn't as easy as you think. Also, sorry if this chapter is super long and not as exciting as my other chapters. I'll try to make the next chapter better. Also, I'm having trouble figuring out what to write next. Anyone have any ideas? Thanks a bunch! Virtual cookies for everyone who reviewed!**

**~~TL~~**

**Note: I edited this chapter on April 8, just changed up a few songs to better ones. :)**


	9. Back to Camp

**A/N: Thanks to SunshineStar, alex, Pjoisawesome17, FanGyrl, LOST HERO, awesomeathena, SteffieJacksonXD, NightDiamond358, alex, xx Annabella Princess xx, coolestpeople11, Friends Are Like Potatoes, Zeusgal13, storyteller1425, HAPPIENESS1234, smartiful, AnnabethIsTheBest, seaweed brain girl, PercyXAnnabeth, Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter, percyfan15, PerseusJackson14, The Nerdiest, NightDiamond358, cleo1997, Kimberkids, The Daughter of Hermes, LemonStickInsect, awesomekelly, amy-x-ian-forever, lovemeforever04, Olympian814, Kayreeinspace, Rawr Ashley Rae, TwilightwithGlee, FantasyFan86, iggy-is-my-imprint, PERCABETHRULZ, readingKs, booklover930, Percy4ever, ArtemisandApollorock26, colorguard4ever, Heros Legacy and koil163! **

**You guys are fantastic, thanks so much for reviewing. Also, extra big thanks to the people who reviewed twice or more. Also, I'm sorry if I don't update soon. I moved three weeks ago and my parents own a restaurant now. Now, I have to help out there so I'm gonna be busy. Love ya guys a bunch for understanding. **

**~~TwinkleLights123~~**

**P.S.**

**Thanks to everyone's great ideas. I love them and I'm hoping I could use them all in my later chapters. This chapter I'm gonna combine Noell-spyandDemter'sdaughter and xx Annabella Princess xx, I'm gonna use Noell-spyandDemter'sdaughter's idea for making them go to camp. I'm gonna use xx Annabella Princess xx's idea by making them all catch up with something. Then Annabeth and Percy will talk together. It'll be a total Percabeth moment! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Back to Camp!

I woke up finding myself face-to-face to Percy.

His breath tickled my face and he was muttering something, again, but this time he wasn't drooling. Thank goodness. His snore was barely audible, but if you were up close you can hear it. I blushed and scooted away slowly.

I heard some noises in the kitchen and I could hear the boys snoring. I went into the washroom and did my usual, I managed to tame my blonde monster AKA my hair and let it fall down. I dressed into my aqua blue boat neck and my blue jean skirt and wore my silver hoop earrings.

I went out to the kitchen. Tina and Andrea were working on breakfast. I was going to surprise them because they still haven't noticed me yet since I was real quiet. But then I smelled the waffles, it was mixed with chocolate chips like I asked them too. That smelled _so _good. Then my belly grumbled and they flipped around. They both had smiles on their faces.

Andrea wore a yellow tank top and white shorts, her hair tied in a tight ponytail. She wore white socks that went to her knees and yellow sneakers. Tina wore a pink smock and blue skinny jeans. She wore white socks and pink sneakers. Her hair was in a messy bun. She also had a pretty, classic white flower clip in her hair too and silver hoop earrings.

"'Morning Annabeth," they said in unison with a big grin.

"'Morning Drea, Tina," I said, smiling.

I woke up the others and they went to the washroom and Thalia came out first. She wore a black graphic tee and navy blue jean shorts, her hair was down and she wore her moon earrings. Then Bianca came out after Thalia. Bianca wore a lavender tunic and blue jean shorts. Her hair were in two braids and she reminded me of a cowgirl. Then we went to breakfast, the boys came down one by one. Emma came down last.

**(Let's skip them eating breakfast and get to school. It's homeroom right now.)**

Homeroom was a class for demigods and other mythical things too. (including Grover, Rachel etc.) I was reading my architecture book because Chiron hasn't came out yet. I heard the wheelchair coming and put my book back into my purple backpack.

"Listen class, I have an annoucement to make," Chiron said silencing us. "We are going to Camp Half-Blood today-"

We all erupted to cheers, including me. I haven't been to camp in a while now. "We will be staying for a few days. The mortals will think that school is closed for a while. We have already contacted your mortal parents too. You will get your suitcases tonight. Now, line up please!"

Then we went up lining to the door. Thalia was in front on me and Bianca was behind me.

"I can't wait," Bianca whispered to me.

"Me too," I whispered. "I haven't gone to camp in a long time."

"You'll love it," replied Bianca. "We've had a few changes." Silence.

"Are you and Nico the only children of Hades right now?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," Bianca whispered. "The Big Three don't really like getting more children."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because when the Big Three sired me, Percy, Nico and Thalia," Bianca whispered. "Hera, Persephone and Amphirite was super mad at them. So, they did... Things. Now they won't sire anymore kids."

I nodded. The line started moving and me and Bianca stopped talking. We went into the big yellow bus. I sat next to Thalia, Bianca sat next to Tina (they were behind me & Thalia) and Andrea sat next to Kyle.

Thalia and I began talking, when we finally hit the subject on boys and Hunters. She began talking about the Hunters and how great it was. It was pretty interesting.

"And the Hunters are... Are you listening?"

"Yeah," I said. "But I'm not _in _the Hunters, nor am I planning to be; so this is kind of pointless. Do you want to talk about Harry Potter?"

"Sure," Thalia said. "Have you read the book?" I nodded.

"Have you seen the movies?" I asked.

She nodded. Harry Potter is a very good series. I read it when I was ten and finished it in a month. I struggled with it because of dyslexia but I bet I could've read the whole series in a few days if it was in Ancient Greek.

Then the bus lurched to a stop. We all got off and lined up in a mannerly order. In other words, we all raced to the camp and tumbled down the hill. It was bumpy, expecially since people kept on bumping into me. But all in all, it was pretty fun. I got up and got the grass out of my hair. I stared at the camp for a while being mesmerized. It was beautiful and breath taking, as usual.

Then Malcolm from the Athena cabin came up to me. He was a really close sibling of mine. He had stormy grey eyes and honey blonde hair, like me.

"Annabeth," he exclaimed. "Long time no see."

I smiled and gave him a hug. He was only in my P.E., math, Greek and homeroom class. We didn't speak to each other much because we were always busy.

"So, are you the cabin councilor now?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Chiron and I had a talk," he said rubbing the back of his head. "We both think you should be the cabin councilor. You're intelligent and one of Athena's favourite child." I blushed at that comment.

"Thanks a lot, Malcolm. That means a lot to me," I said sincerely. Then we went to the Athena cabin together. It was just like it use to be, but a little dustier. Well, if we aren't at camp usually, I guest it wouldn't be that clean. Then I went out to meet the others.

"What do you guys want to next?" Andrea asked. We all shrugged or did nothing.

"How 'bout karaoke?" Bianca asked. "It was super fun yesterday!" Some of us said yes, but I didn't really feel like doing it.

"I'm just gonna visit the forest. 'Kay?" I asked.

Lie. Complete lie.

I was actually gonna go to the beach. But then they'll think I was weird because children of Athena don't usually go near the water. But the beach at camp usually calms me down. Other beaches don't really have that affect on me. The camp made me feel safe, expecially the beach. They all nodded and began talking about what they would sing.

But Percy shot me a look that said: _'Can-I-come-too?'_ I hesitated before slowing nodding. He grinned and said something to them and they nodded too. Then he jogged next to me and we began walking toward the forest. Guess I'm not going to go the beach today. I guess I'll go later.

"Hey, ummm, can we go to the beach?" Percy asked hesitantly.

I nodded and we changed directions. When we reached the beach, we sat down in the sand. The sun was shining down on us too.

"So, do you like the beach?" he asked, sticking his feet into the water.

"Yeah, I love this beach," I said, sticking my feet into the water too. It was refreshing and cool.

"So a daughter of Athena liking the beach?" Percy asked teasingly. "Are you pulling my leg?" I punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Percy joked, rubbing his shoulder. It finally dawned on me that our faces were inches away from each other. He started leaning forward and I slightly panicked. Should I move back? Move forward? Dang it, why couldn't this be simple like a game of Soduku?

I resolved on doing nothing except inching forward by a millimeter or two, my heart thumping and my stomach doing 360s.

"Hey, guys!" Thalia yelled to us, waving. She gestured for us to join her. We both sighed and got out of the beach and went to join Thalia looking embarrassed.

"Did I interrupt your moment?" Thalia whispered. I scowled.

"Not. A. Moment," I growled to her before stomping away to the guys. I could hear her chuckling from a distance.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked, as we got to the other guys.

"How 'bout we go play a game in the Poseidon cabin?" Percy asked.

"Sure, but what?" I asked, walking into the Poseidon cabin with the rest.

"How about we play-" Thalia started to suggest, but then _BOOM!_ 12 Gods popped out of no where.

**(A/N: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus and Hera)**

"We have come for official buisness," Zeus thundered.

"In other words, we were really bored," Apollo said, grinning. "So now we're gonna hang out with our kids." Then Zeus snapped his fingers and Clarisse, Chris, Silena, Charles, Travis, Connor and Katie came into the cabin.

"Ummm, OK?" Andrea said, looking bewildered.

"So what were you gonna do?" Aphrodite asked, reapplying her lipstick with a gigantic mirror floating in front of her face.

"What are we doing here?" Silena asked, baffled.

"The gods wanted to hang out with us," Luke said.

"Oh," Chris said.

"So what were you gonna do?" Aphrodite asked impatiently.

"How 'bout Truth or Dare?" Thalia asked, tapping her foot. We all agreed.

"OK, the rules are if you don't want to do a dare or the truth, " Athena said. "Is you have to give one drachma to that person. But that person can not make it super hard for that person. Understand?" We all mumbled yes.

"I'll go first, since we're in my cabin," Percy said. "Andrea, truth or dare?"

"T-Dare," Andrea replied.

"I dare you to... Hug the boy you like," Percy decided. Andrea blushed and stuck her hand in her pocket, handing Percy a drachma.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Andrea asked.

"Truth," Nico said.

"Who do you like?" Andrea asked curiously. His cheeks flared and his ears were slowly turning cherry red. Then he cursed under his breath in Ancient Greek and stuck his hand into his pocket. He gave Andrea a drachma.

"OK, I'm canceling that other rule," Athena said, peeved off. "You all have to do what you're told." We all nodded.

"Kyle, truth or dare?" Nico asked, recovering from the blush.

"Truth," Kyle said.

"Do you have a crush?" Nico asked.

"Yes," Kyle said, blushing.

"Tina, truth or dare?" Kyle asked.

"Dare," Tina replied smoothly.

"I dare you to give the closest person to you a wedgie," he decided on, grinning. Tina smiled happily and gave Luke a huge wedgie.

"My turn," Tina practically sang. "Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Thalia said coolly.

"I dare you to ding-dong ditch someone's cabin!" Thalia laughed and headed over to the Ares cabin, knocked and quickly bolted to the side. A stocky brunette headed out, looking around angrily and confused. He scratched his head in bewilderment before walking back inside. Thalia ran back to the Poseidon cabin and sat in her spot.

"Apollo, truth or dare?" Thalia asked, with a smirk.

"Dare, Sweetheart," Apollo said with a dashing grin. Thalia looked disgusted.

"I dare you to flirt with every girl at camp," Thalia said. Apollo grinned again and his face totally showed: _'This-dare-is-so-easy!'_ Then Thalia turned to us girls.

"I knew he couldn't resist but to say dare," Thalia said. "The Hunters are here and they have weapons. He is so going to get a good beating."

Then she grinned evilly and turned back to the circle. For extra effect, she put on a sweet, innocent but fake smile. Only people who knew her well know that it was fake.

Then Apollo turned to Thalia.

"You know what?" Apollo said. "I've had a pretty bad day today. It always helps when a pretty girl smiles, so could you smile for me?"

Then Thalia smiled and slapped him on the cheek. It didn't hurt that much, I guess because he seemed OK. Then he turned to me. I prepared for the worst.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Apollo asked. I shook my head, because I knew this one, so I played along. "I guess I'll have to walk in again." I rolled my eyes and he went to Bianca.

"If I followed you home," Apollo said. "Would you keep me?" Bianca pretended to gag and Apollo went to Andrea.

"Did they just take you out of the oven?" Apollo asked.

"No," Andrea said.

"Because you are _smoking hot._" Andrea looked like she wanted to slap him, but refrained to because he was her dad. Then Apollo turned to Tina.

"I'm not feeling myself today," Apollo said. "Can I feel you?" Tina looked disgusted since her father was flirting with her.

"Heard that one before," Tina said. Apollo continued to flirt with the other girls at camp. I saw some hunters near the Artemis Cabin, which was exactly where he was headed to. I can't wait for the Hunters to attack Apollo!

We all went outside to watch the event. Apollo was talking to one of the Hunters. After he delivered his pick-up like, she looked at him in utter disgust. She slapped him so hard I swear I could hear the _Whap! _from right here. Then he became disoriented.

"Fire!" she yelled angrily.

Then they all drew their bow and arrows and aimed for Apollo. He finally snapped out of it and ran for his life. His shrill girly scream echoed around camp. We all burst into laughter as he came back. A few arrows managed to hit him apparantly. But all of them were rubber because he changed them at a nick of time.

"I am not gonna play this game anymore," he said childishly. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted immaturely.

"I guess we'll be taking our leave now," Artemis said politely.

She said good-bye to Thalia, Bianca and Tina. Then she, the Hunters and Apollo disappeared in a flash of bright, silver and yellow light. I looked away a second before. The other Olympians disappeared too, except for Aphrodite. Then she dragged me outside, near the beach.

"Not to be rude Lady Aphrodite," I said as politely as I could. "But why'd you bring me here? Alone?" She smiled sweetly.

"I wanted to talk about your relationship with Percy," she said simply, while fixing up her perfect look as she looked at her reflection through the water.

"You and him are adorable together!" she cooed. "Silena keeps me posted. She even created the most cutest name for you two! 'Percabeth,' ain't that fabulous?"

"Not particularly."

She turned herself away from the water. Her crystal blue eyes, that swiftly changed colours, locking into mine.

"Promise me you'll start the relationship soon," she said, checking her nails. "And promise me you'll make the first move." Then she paused and winked.

"I promise?" I said uncertainly, still confused. Percy and I didn't like each other, did we?

She grinned a celebrity-watt smile and disappeared in a flash of hot pink light. I looked away in the nick of time. Then I walked back to the cabin. They were all talking normally. Percy talking to Luke, Nico and Grover. Thals talking to Bianca, Tina and Andrea. Then I walked toward them and plopped down next to Thalia.

"What was that about it?" Bianca asked in confusion. I blushed, recalling my meeting with Aphrodite, and began telling them my conversation with them. Word by word and adding every detail I could remember. I mean, who am I supposed to tell?

* * *

**Sorry, that chapter was kinda short. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. I have a great idea, but I wouldn't spoil it. I can't wait to write it and I can't wait for you guys to read it too. Virtual pizza for everyone! Go crazy and try not to add too much cheese! Get them while they're fresh. Please review! Love ya guys a bunch!**

**~~TL~~**


	10. If You Have to Say

**A/N: Thanks to daughterofzeus911, stinkyacorn, skylar, squirrelflight66,Livin and Breathin Thuke, Electronic Bookworm, SunshineStar, Alex, Kayreeinspace, AnnabethIsTheBest, Zeusgal13, ZzzzzZXxxxX, xx Annabella Princess xx, smartiful, Moell-spyandDemter'sdaughter, storyteller1425, Pjoisawesome17, FanGyrl, LOST HERO, awesomeathena, SteffieJacksonXD, NightDiamond358, alex, coolestpeople11, Friends Are Like Potatoes, Zeusgal13, storyteller1425, HAPPIENESS1234, smartiful, AnnabethIsTheBest, seaweed brain girl, PercyXAnnabeth, Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter, percyfan15, PerseusJackson14, The Nerdiest, NightDiamond358, cleo1997, Kimberkids, The Daughter of Hermes, LemonStickInsect, awesomekelly, amy-x-ian-forever, lovemeforever04, Olympian814, Kayreeinspace, Rawr Ashley Rae, TwilightwithGlee, FantasyFan86, iggy-is-my-imprint, PERCABETHRULZ, readingKs, booklover930, Percy4ever, ArtemisandApollorock26, colorguard4ever, Heros Legacy and koil163!**

**TO MY RECENT REVIEWERS:**

**Kayreeinspace: I was already planning the end the story to have a dance. How did you find out my plans? Anyways, I love your design by the way! I'll definatly use it for the last chapter. Don't you worry! :D**

**AnnabethIsTheBest: Sorry, I didn't know you didn't like pizza. Anyways, I'll make it sushi this time! Do you like sushi? If you don't oreos are fine. ;)**

**xx Annabell Princess xx: You're welcome. Twilight's cool. :)**

**You guys are awesome. Please review and don't review if you have nothing nice to say. I know some of my characters are Mary Sues but I appreciate it if you don't rub it in my face. In other words, I think you guys should just accept it. If you can't handle it, stop being such big cry babies! Sorry to the people who aren't. I'm just really stressed. Virtual Oreo cookies for everyone reviews! Anyways, time for the story!**

* * *

Chapter 10: If You Have to Say

Now that the gods have left, Connor, Travis, Katie, Silena, Charles, Clarisse and Chris left. We went back into our mini circle from before.

"What should we do now?" Kyle asked. We all shrugged. Then I had a brilliant idea.

"How 'bout we play 'If You Have to Say?'" I asked excitedly. It was a great game that I played with my old friends.

"How do you play?" Percy asked confused.

"It's when we sit in a circle and one person starts," I began. "They have to say: 'If You Have to Say...' then you ask a question. You have to answer truthfully too. The game ends when you want too. Or it can end when we go back to the person who started." They all nodded.

"So do you want to play?" I asked. They all nodded.

"I think Annabeth should go first since she came up with it," Grover piped up. I smiled at him at him and he smiled back. Percy looked angry, I smiled wider.

"If you had to say," I said. "What's your fatal flaw? My fatal flaw is hubris." It was Thalia's turn next.

"My fatal flaw is power," she said. Bianca was next.

"My fatal flaw is holding grudges," she said. Tina was next.

**(A/N: I don't really know what's Bianca's fatal flaw. But I think that it's self loyalty because she sacrificed herself in The Titan's Curse. Or her fatal flaw is holding grudges. If anyone's sure, can someone tell me? Thanks!)**

"My fatal flaw is power," Tina said. Then it was Andrea's turn.

"My fatal flaw is that I'm very emotional," Andrea said. Next was Kyle.

"My fatal flaw is that I'm a people pleaser," Kyle said. Next was Grover.

"I don't have a fatal flaw since I'm not a demigod," he said, rolling his eyes. Next was Nico.

"My fatal flaw is holding grudges," Nico said. Next was Luke.

"My fatal flaw is hubris," Luke said. Last but not least, Percy.

"My fatal flaw is self loyalty," Percy said. OK, now it's Thalia's turn to ask.

"If you had to say," Thalia began. "What's your bad habit? Mine is twitching my eye when I'm annoyed." Next was Bianca.

"My bad habit is," Bianca said. "Scolding people for no reason." Then she laughed in embarrassment. Next was Tina.

"My bad habit is," Tina said. "Is twirling my hair or biting my nails when I'm nervous." Next was Andrea.

"My bad habit is," Andrea said. "Forgeting to do things." Next was Kyle.

"My bad habit is," Kyle said. "I tap my feet or fingers when I'm nervous." Next was Grover.

"My bad habit is chewing on furniture when I'm nervous," he said. "Or I tend to bite tin cans." Next was Nico.

"My bad habit is blurting out things without thinking," Nico said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Next was Luke.

"My bad habit is being very gullible," Luke said. Next was Percy.

"My bad habit is," Percy said. "Blurting out things without thinking." Lastly, me.

"My bad habit is," I said. "Twirling my hair around my finger when I'm thinking hard or glaring at people for no reason." Now it was Bianca's turn to ask a question.

"If you have to say," Bianca began. "What is your worst subject in school? But don't count English 'cause it's kinda obvious. My worst subject is math." Next was Tina.

"My worst subject is science," Tina said. Next was Andrea.

"My worst subject is science," Andrea said. Next was Kyle.

"My worst subject is math," Kyle said. Next was Grover.

"My worst subject is," Grover said with a pause. "Probably P.E. or Spanish." Next was Nico.

"My worst subject is fine arts," Nico said. "And I mean all the arts. Which includes art, music and drama." Next was Luke.

"My worst subject is chemistry," said Luke. Next was Percy.

"My worst subject is," Percy said while stopping for a dramatic pause. "Spelling." Now it was my turn.

"My worst subject is spelling too," I said.

"My worst subject is Home Economics," Thalia said. Next was Tina's turn to ask a question.

"If you had to say," Tina said. "What is your best subject, but not including P.E.? Mine's is fine arts, music or home economics." Next was Andrea.

"My best subject would probably be music," said Andrea. Next was Kyle's turn.

"My best subject is science," Kyle said. Next was Grover.

"My best subject is probably biology," Grover said. Next was Nico.

"My best subject is math," Nico said. Next was Luke.

"My best subject is Social Studies," Luke said. Next was Percy.

"My best subject is Marine Biology," Percy said smiling. Next was me.

"My best subject is architecture or math," I said. Next was Thalia's turn.

"My best subject is science," Thalia said. Last but not least, Bianca.

"My best subject is fine arts," Bianca said. Now it was Andrea's turn to ask a question.

"If you had to say," Andrea said thinking. "Which two people would you have a crush on?"

"Do we have to do that?" Bianca asked. "I mean, we're Hunters!"

"Yes," Andrea said calmly. "You do. Besides, _if you had too_. It doesn't mean anything. Or maybe say whoever is the best looking." She laughed.

"Fine," the Hunters said in unison, looking embarrassed and flushed.

"If I had to pick two," Andrea said, blushing. "I'd pick Kyle and Malcolm." Kyle blushed. I felt awkward. Malcolm was my half brother, awkward... Next was Kyle.

"If I had to pick two," Kyle said, blushing. "I'd pick Andrea and Megan." Andrea blushed since they both picked each other. One awkward moment later...

"Do you mean Megan Liberty?" Andrea asked sadly.

"Yeah," Kyle said, oblivious to her tone.

"That witch?" Tina asked hotly, crossing her hands over her chest, glaring at the Kyle and the boys. "She wears super tight, revealing clothes! She even bad mouths and makes fun of Andrea and other girls when you're not looking!" Andrea blushed.

"Oh," Kyle said awkwardly, blushing.

"If I had to pick two," Grover said, blushing. "I'd pick Juniper and Bianca." Bianca blushed and next was Nico. Finally, I get to find out!

"If I had to pick two," Nico said blushing very, very hard. "I'd pick Thalia and Tina." I did not expect that. Wow, two Hunters which meant one Olympian Goddess will soon find him and have a nice little 'chat.' Tina and Thalia blushed. Next was Luke.

"If I had to pick two," Luke said. "I'd pick Thalia and Annabeth." Thalia and I blushed. Next was Percy.

"If I had to pick two," Percy said, blushing bright red. "I'd pick Annabeth and... Rachel." I tried to pretend I wasn't interested and looking impassive, but I had a funny feeling that my face was just as red as his.

"If I had to pick two," I began, blushing. "I'd pick Percy and Luke." Percy and Luke blushed. It was very awkward since they both picked me as an option. Anyways, next was Thalia. This is going to be good. I mean, she's a Hunter!

"If I had to pick two," Thalia said slowly and blushing. "I'd pick Nico and Luke." They both blushed, another awkward moment. They both listed her and and she listed both of them. Anyways, Bianca was next.

"If I had to pick two," Bianca said slowly and blushing. "I'd pick Malcolm and Percy." Percy blushed. I felt awkward since Malcom was my half-brother. Wow. Anyways, after a moment of silence, Tina spoke up. It was her turn too.

"If I _had_ to pick two," Tina said very slowly. She was blushing a nice strawberry shade. "I'd pick Nico and Percy." Another awkward moment? Again? It was awkward since Nico listed her and she listed him. Anyways, now it Kyle's turn to ask a question.

"If you had to say," Kyle asked, blushing. "Have you ever dated anyone and who? Put them in order too. I have. Shelby Lawrence from the Aphrodite cabin, Leah Conrad from the Athena cabin, Sarah James from the Hermes cabin and Lina Parker who's a mortal." I felt awkward since Leah was my half-sister. I didn't know her too well but she wasn't the most nicest person on the block. Grover's turn.

"Yes," Grover said, blushing. "Sky, a blueberry bush and Juniper, a tree." Next was Nico.

"Yes," Nico said, blushing. "Megan Liberty a mortal, Thalia Grace from the Zeus cabin and Tina Leung from the Apollo cabin." Next was Luke.

"Yes," Luke said. "Some other ten girls, whose names I've forgotten, Silena Bauregaurd from the Aphrodite cabin and Thalia Grace from the Zeus cabin." Percy's turn.

"Yes," Percy said. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, before she turned the Oracle." Now it was my turn.

"Yes," I said, blushing hard. "Marcus Dwell from the Hecate cabin." He was in San Francisco though, so technically not from a Cabin. Thalia was next.

"Yes," Thalia said, blushing. "Nico di Angelo from the Hades cabin and Luke Castellan from the Hermes cabin." Next was Bianca.

"Yes," Bianca said, blushing. "Malcolm from the Athena cabin." Awkward... Next was Tina.

"Yes," Tina replied blushing. "Matt Andrews from the Aphrodite cabin, Ethan Wright from the Hermes cabin, Mark Cress from the Hecate cabin and Nico di Angelo from the Hades cabin." Next was Andrea.

"Yes," Andrea said. "Jake Mason from the Hephaestus cabin." Next was Grover's turn to ask.

"If you had to say," Grover asked, blushing. "What was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you? Mine is when I accidentally said, 'I love you' to another tree."

We all stared at him.

"What?" Grover asked, blushing. "I thought it was Juniper!" We all laughed at him. Next was Nico.

"The most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me," Nico said. "Is when I accidentally kissed someone." We all stared at each other in confusion.

"The most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me," Luke said, blushing. "Is probably when I accidentally asked some nerd out." I frowned. That was kind of insulting.

"That's kinda mean," Bianca pointed out, reading my thoughts. "Calling someone a nerd." Luke shrugged. Next was Percy.

"The most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me," Percy said. "Is possibly when I accidentally poured hot coffee on one of my teacher's lap." We all laughed at that. When we finally got in control again, it was my turn.

"The most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me was when I kept on correcting my teacher's grammer! I couldn't stop and I kept blurting it out. That was mortifying." I put my head in my hands, remembering what happened in seventh grade. Next was Thalia's turn.

"The most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me," Thalia said. "Is when I went to the circus and I had to do a demo up in the air. I basically barfed." I gave her a look.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because I'm afraid of heights," Thalia whispered back.

"Oh," I whispered. I thought it was weird. I mean, Zeus is the god of the sky. So you'd be high up, right? So it's funny, huh? Don't get it? Just forget it then. It was Bianca's turn next.

"The most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me," Bianca said. "Is when I accidentally barfed on my crush's new shoes." Some of us laughed at that one. Next was Tina's turn.

"The most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me," Tina said. "Is when this guy accidentally fell on me and yeah... It was embarrassing if you were me. I was blushing like crazy!" Next was Andrea.

"The most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me," Andrea said. "Is when I accidentally spat in my crush's face." Next was Kyle.

"The most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me," Kyle said. "Is when this girl tried feeling me up since she thought I was her boyfriend. Apparently I looked like him," he added when we all gave him incredulous looks. Next was Nico's turn to ask a question.

"If you had to say," Nico said. "What's your Halloween costume going to be? Mine's is going to be a wizard." Next was Luke.

"Mine's going to be a knight," Luke said. Next was Percy.

"Mine's going to be a prince," Percy said. Crap. I didn't think of one yet. I think my old one still fits me...

"Mine's going to be a princess," I said, blushing. I heard some snickers, but I'm not sure who did it. I think it was... Basically _everyone_ except Percy and I which led me to glare at everyone in the room. Next was Thalia.

"Mine's going to be like a devil," Thalia said. "I guess." Next was Bianca.

"Mine's going to be a fairy," Bianca said. Next was Tina.

"Mine's going to be witch," Tina said. Next was Andrea.

"Mine's going to be a Greek Goddess," Andrea said, laughing. Next was Kyle.

"Mine's going to be a ninja," Kyle said. Grover was next.

"Mine's going to be a tree," Grover said. Now it was Luke's turn to ask a question.

"If you had to say," Luke said, thinking. "What's your favourite movie? Mine's Hotel for Dogs." Next was Percy.

"Mine's Cat's & Dog's: The Revenge of Kitty Galore." Percy said. Next was me.

"Mine's is Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone," I said. Next was Thalia.

"Mine's Salt," Thalia said. Next was Bianca.

"Mine's Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," Bianca said dreamily. Probably remembering the time about watching it. Next was Tina.

"Mine's Hunger Games," Tina said cheerfully. Next was Andrea.

"Mine's Iron Man," Andrea said cheerfully. Next was Kyle.

"Mine's Iron Man too," Kyle said, blushing. Next was Grover.

"Mine's Catch That Kid," Grover said. Next was Percy's turn to ask a question.

"If you have to say," Percy said slowly, thinking hard. "What is your favourite book series right now? Mine's Harry Potter." Next was me.

"Mine's Harry Potter, too," I said. Next was Thalia.

"Mine's Harry Potter, too," Thalia said. Next was Bianca.

"Mine's Charlie Bone," Bianca said. "Or it's Harry Potter." Next was Tina.

"Mine's Gallagher Girls," Tina said. "Or it's Harry Potter." Next was Andrea.

"Mine's Gallagher Girls," Andrea said. "Or it's Harry Potter too." Next was Kyle.

"Mine's Harry Potter," Kyle said. Next was Grover.

"Mine's 39 Clues," Grover said. "Or it's Harry Potter." Last but certainly not least, was Luke.

"Mine's 39 Clues," Luke said. I can't believe that so much people liked Harry Potter. But now that you think of it, he kinda seems like Percy. Don't you think so? Just picture Percy with glasses on. Then, _BOOM!_ You have a Harry Potter. Weird...

"You know it seems like Harry's kinda like Percy," Tina said suddenly, as if reading my mind. "Just picture Percy with glasses on. Then you have a Harry Potter standing in front of you."

"I know," Thalia said unexpectedly. "Let's get glasses and put them on Percy!"

"Yeah," Luke said excitedly. "Lets!"

"I'll go get them!" Nico said excitedly as well.

All of this happened in a minute. I saw Nico's little self speed out the Poseidon cabin and into the Hades cabin in about ten seconds. After two minutes, he finally came speeding back. He gave the glasses to Thalia, breathing heavily and panting.

"You do realize you could've just shadow traveled to the room," Bianca said. "Then you wouldn't have to exhaust yourself by racing back and forth."

He looked like he was about to retort but decided against it and plopped back to his spot. Thalia put the glasses on Percy before he could even say anything.

"He does look like Harry Potter!" Bianca cried cheerfully.

"You do realize that you should have just said Daniel Radcliff," I said. "Since Harry Potter isn't actually real, merely a fictional character albeit more real than most."

"Don't say that," Bianca said, clearly hurt. "You just ruined the fun for me!"

"Sorry, sorry," I said, laughing slightly.

"Wanna do something else now?" I asked. "This is getting boring."

"Wanna go and eat something?" Grover asked.

We all laughed when we heard his stomach growl before agreeing. When we went to the dining pavilion, I paused. I did a head count . Wait, where's Andrea and Kyle? I looked back at the Poseidon cabin. I saw them talking together, they were talking, laughing and I'm pretty sure I heard them say something about 'going out on a date.' So, being the good girl that I was, I decided not to interrupt them or squeal on them.

* * *

**So? Do you like it? I hope you do. Again, really sorry that this took forever to make. I was pretty busy these past few days, I don't think I got all the grammar and spelling and whatevers right. So, really sorry! By the way, yesterday was my dad's birthday! I do love me some cheesecake... Anyways, the next chapter might be out in 3 days, I think. Virtual Oreos for everyone who reviews! By the way, if you don't like Oreos, then you could take some of the cheesecake. Be quick! There's only five left.**

**~~TL~~**


	11. The Fight on Halloween

**A/N: Big thanks to lovemeforever04, someone waz here, Kayreeinspace, smartiful, Holly M, xx Annabella Princess xx, lucy, Electronic Bookworm, Scouti, cRazYrAnd0mPeRs0n, Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter, xXxSerenaxXx, daughterofhadesandaphrodite, DaughterandZeus911, stinkyacorn, percyfan15, Skylar, squirrelflight66,Livin and Breathin Thuke, Electronic Bookworm, SunshineStar, Alex, AnnabethIsTheBest, Zeusgal13, ZzzzzZXxxxX, xx Annabella Princess xx, smartiful, Moell-spyandDemter'sdaughter, storyteller1425, Pjoisawesome17, FanGyrl, LOST HERO, awesomeathena, SteffieJacksonXD, NightDiamond358, alex, coolestpeople11, Friends Are Like Potatoes, Zeusgal13, storyteller1425, HAPPIENESS1234, smartiful, AnnabethIsTheBest, seaweed brain girl, PercyXAnnabeth, Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter, percyfan15, PerseusJackson14, The Nerdiest, NightDiamond358, cleo1997, Kimberkids, The Daughter of Hermes, LemonStickInsect, awesomekelly, amy-x-ian-forever, lovemeforever04, Olympian814, Kayreeinspace, Rawr Ashley Rae, TwilightwithGlee, FantasyFan86, iggy-is-my-imprint, PERCABETHRULZ, readingKs, booklover930, Percy4ever, ArtemisandApollorock26, colorguard4ever, Heros Legacy and koil163!**

**TO My RECENT REVIEWERS:**

**smartiful: I don't really think that Percy might be like Harry too. But I felt like doing that bit to make it longer. :) Haha, I like having lots of words!**

**Holly M: I just wanted to make Annabeth slightly mortified and jealous that Percy would like her.**

**xx Annabella Princess xx: You seem really nice too! You always write nice reviews! You seem like a good person, someone who would make everyone feel nice. By the way, I haven't seen Inception or Salt. But I've heard about Salt though. My older cousin saw it.**

**storyteller1425: Sorry for not hearing Andrea's and Kyle's most embarrassing moment. I forgot to add it in. Really sorry! I forgot to read the whole thing before publishing it, I should seriously consider getting a beta...**

**someone waz here: Actually, I have no idea why I put them in there. They didn't do much did they? I guess they could've been there so it makes more sense that so much gods visited them. I mean, Ares and Aphrodite etc. didn't have any kids there, right? So, yeah...**

**You guys are the best. I am so glad to have reviewers as nice as you guys! BTW, at the end of every chapter I'll write a song I was listening to, to let people hear something new. Or maybe you forgot about the song that you may want to hear again. Also, sorry if you've heard the song before. I'll try to get one that no one has heard before. If you have some songs to share to me, I fully appreciate hearing it. :D**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Fight on Halloween

I cannot believe I was actually doing this. Guess what day it was? October 31.

Halloween.

Bianca, Tina and Andrea literally dragged Thalia and I to Tina and Andrea's house. They had tons of costumes since their parents are pretty much loaded. They wanted us to wear a great outfit for the Halloween Dance.

I _so _did not appreciate it when they dragged me out of doing my math homework, just to do this! My math homework was due in three days and being a daughter of Athena, I love to do things early. I had a mountain of homework since I had architecture class that gave me loads and loads of homework. Most classes just gave us two-three pages of homework but this one gave me ten.

It was pretty hard but since I am a daughter of Athena, it wasn't anything worth sweating about. It was also my favourite subject. I had just finished my architecture assignment, then I took out my math homework when they barged into my room; Tina and Andrea struggling to hold a growling daughter of Zeus and Bianca looking very menacing.

Of course Andrea and Tina were done. Bianca wasn't really the best at math and Thalia was just about to do her math, like me, when she was interrupted. Back to the present. They were going to pick out Thalia's outfit first, then Bianca's, then Andrea's, then Tina's, then mine. They were going to make me have a princess outfit, Andrea have a goddess outfit, Tina have a witch outfit, Bianca have a fairy outfit and Thalia have a devil.

Right now, Thalia was in the changing room. They had given her 3 outfits to change into. Then Thalia came out of the changing room. One word for her was: wow. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a black-and-red short skirt. There was also black and red stripped long socks that went to her knees and black boots that went near her socks. Her hair was down and she had fake, devil wings behind her back that was stuck onto her t-shirt.

**(A/N: h t t p : / / f e m i n i s t l a w p r o f s . l a w . s c . e d u / ? p = 1 1 3 5 No spaces!)**

"That looks great on you Thals," I said, excitedly. All the girls nodded in agreement.

Thalia went back to her changing room, which had a black curtain. After a second later, she got the other outfits in her hands and put them back on the Halloween rack. Next was Bianca. She went into the changing room, holding three bright dresses. A minute after, she came out. She looked amazing. She wore a light aqua blue, long sleeved knee length dress on. There was light blue, wings with sparkles attached on the back of the dress. She wore light blue boots on too and her hair was down.

**(A/N: h t t p : / / w w w . h a l l o w e e n c o s t u m e s 4 u . c o m / p r o d s / r u b 8 8 3 8 3 3 . h t m l No spaces!)**

"That looks amazing on you," Andrea said in awe. Tina, Bianca and I nodded in agreement.

"We should curl your hair too," Tina said. "I think we'll do that after we're done finding everyone their outfits."

Bianca nodded and smiled. Then, she went back into her changing room, which had a lavender curtain. She came back out with the other dresses and put them onto the Halloween rack. It was Andrea's turn after. She took three dresses with her and went into the changing room. A minute later, she came out wearing a beautiful dress. She wore a long, white flowy dress. It had a gold sash and she wore gold high heels. Her hair was down from the ponytail she had on and she looked great.

"That looks really nice," Bianca said. "But then I don't think it really matched you. Maybe you should wear a shorter skirt."

We all nodded with agreement and Andrea went back in. Then she came out in a minute. She basically wore the same thing as before, except the skirt was shorter. She looked fantastic and definitely better.

**(A/N: h t t p : / / i m a g e s . c e l e b r a t e e x p r e s s . c o m / m g e n / m e r c h a n d i s e r / 3 8 1 4 7 . j p g No spaces!)**

"_Now_," Tina said enthusiastically. "That looks _way_ better!"

"Yeah," Thalia said. "It matches you more."

We all nodded, though I was more often then not following them. I honestly couldn't tell the difference, I'm not a whiz at dressing. I leave that to the Aphrodite girls and my new friends. Then Andrea went back into her changing room, which was yellow. She took the dresses and put them back onto the Halloween rack. Next was Tina. She took a three dresses with her and went into the changing room. A minute later, she came out. She wore a black strapless dress that was white and frilly at the bottom. She had on a black pointy witch hat, white long socks that went really high up. She had on black Mary-Jane shoes, a broom and her hair was cascading down.

**(A/N: h t t p : / / h a l l o w e e n o u t l e t s h o p . c o m / s t o r e / p r o d u c t / W TC H 7 5 - 1 04 3 7 0 5 9 -c j / No spaces!)**

"Oh. My. Gods," Bianca said slowly, in awe.

"That looks great on you!" Andrea said excitedly.

"It looks very nice," I agree.

"If only I chose to be a witch," Thalia said with small smile on her face. "Then I would've worn that! But, the skirt has to be longer. But I love all the black."

"Thanks," Tina said with a mega-watt smile on her face. Then she went back into her changing room, which was light pink and quickly got the other dresses. She put back the other dresses onto the Halloween rack.

Next was me, unfortunately. They chose out a three for me. I took them and went into the grey curtained changing room. The first one was a puffy pink dress. I put it on, but I looked liked a puffy peach or something. The next one was a grey dress that puffed out at the bottom, I tried it on. It made me look like a gigantic owl or something. Then I put on the next dress. It was blue and puffy on the sleeves and the bottom it also came with a tiara and aqua blue shoes. It made me look and feel like a princess so I got out.

**(A/N: h t t p : / / w w w . m a k e b e l i e v e c o s t u m e . c o m / d e t a i l / F R - 4 9 0 6 0 / S t o r y b o o k _ B l u e _ C o s t u m e _ C h i l d T o d d l e r . h t m l No spaces!)**

"Wow!" Bianca said, putting her hands to her mouth.

"That," Tina started.

"Looks," Andrea said.

"Great!" Thalia finished in awe. "But you may want to put down your hair."

I nodded and smiled, I had forgotten my hair was in a loose ponytail. Then I waved like a princess which made everyone laugh really hard, including me. Then I went back inside the grey changing room, quickly grabbed the other dresses and put them back onto the Halloween rack.

"OK," Bianca said. "The dance is in an hour away. We still have time to trick and treat!"

"You still do that?" Thalia asked in shock.

"You do it too," Tina retorted. Andrea laughed.

"Only for the candy," Thalia said in embarrassment.

"Okay," I said, feeling like I had to take charge. "Let's get back into our costumes, do our hair, makeup and finding shoes."

"Then we'll call the boys," Andrea said. We all nodded and got into the change rooms. I changed back into the beautiful princess blue dress, the tiara and the aqua blue shoes. It really does look good on me! Then I went outside. They came out a few seconds after me.

"Let's do hair now," Tina said with a smile. "Who wants to do it?"

"I'm not really good with it," I admitted. "I can barely comb this blonde monster that launched itself in my hair." Then I pointed my finger at my hair.

"I ain't gonna do hair," Thalia said.

"I'm not one to do hair," Andrea said. "Usually my mom does it for me." We laughed.

"I don't really like doing my hair," Bianca said. "That's why mine's usually simple." Tina sighed.

"I guess I've got to do this," Tina said with a small smile.

We all sat down and Tina got to work. She curled my hair into ringlets, like Taylor Swift's signature ones though still in my comfort zone. She claimed my hair were like 'princess curls' even without her help and I laughed at that comment. Next was Andrea, she got her hair curled and put on hairspray for it to stay.

Next she went to Bianca, she curled it too and put hairspray for it to hold. She said it would only last until you wash your hair, same as then my hair was already curly so I didn't have to care much. For Thalia, she added a few red streaks into her hair. It'll last until she washes her hair. Then she blow dried all of our hair.

"I'll do yours," Andrea suggested.

Tina smiled at her sister and she sat down. Andrea curled her hair more, expecially at the bottom. Then she put a few purple streaks into her hair which would wash away. She sprayed some hairspray and blow dried her hair.

"Thanks," Tina said. Andrea beamed. Then we were to do makeup next.

"I'll do it!" Tina said excitedly. We all let her since no one else wanted to. I was up first.

Typical.

"Would you like light makeup on so it's like you barely have on?" Tina asked. "Or would you like a lot? Or some you could see a lot and some you can barely see?"

"Light makeup," I said with a small smile. "But could you try to make my eyes pop?"

She smiled and nodded. She got some lip gloss that smelled like strawberry lemonade. Then she put on a tiny bit of blush that looked kinda natural. She put blue eye shadow for my eyes and mascara which made my eyes kinda pop like I wanted too.

"Thanks," I said amazed. "I look, amazing!" She beamed.

"Thanks," Tina said happily but still blushing in embarrassment.

Next was Bianca, she wanted medium. Her eye shadow was purple which made her eyes look warmer then usual. She also got mascara too. She also put on watermelon lip gloss which made her lips look very shiny. It looked kinda too shiny so in the end she just used watermelon lip balm which made her lips look nicer. She got a little blush and she looked gorgeous.

Next was Thalia which picked medium, she got mascara and blue eye shadow which made her electric blue eyes stand out more. Reapplied the black eyeliner and got berry lip gloss which looked great on her and a tinsy tiny bit of blush. She looked fantastic.

"I'll help you," Bianca suggested to Tina.

Tina sat down and Bianca let her have medium. She put on mascara and lavender eye shadow which kinda brought out her eyes. A bit of blush and strawberry lip balm and lip gloss on top. She looked great.

"I'll call the boys," Andrea said. Then she grabbed her yellow cased iPhone and dialed the phone number. She went into another room and a few minutes after she came out.

"Are we going to go with them?" I asked.

"Yeah," Andrea said with a smile. "We just have to wait a while." I nodded. Silence.

"Are we gonna trick or treat around here?" Thalia asked.

"Probably," Bianca said. _Ding-dong!_

"I'll get it," Tina said, running toward the door.

We saw the boys coming out. They all had there costumes on. Thanks goodness. Nico wore a wizard costume. It was like the Hogwarts one too. He had a pointed hat on as well and a Gryffindor badge. I would've chose Ravenclaw (daughter of Athena here!) or Gryffindor (I've got tons of bravery.)

"Cool costume," Tina complimented cheerily to Nico whom blushed slightly.

"Thanks," Nico said.

Luke had on a knight costume. It looked kinda funny if you ask me. It was like those old kind of armory from camp, like a few centuries ago 'till they updated. It wasn't much of a costume to demigods but the mortals will certainly think it's so cool.

**(A/N: h t t p : / / w w w . c o s t u m e - s h o p . c o m / i n d e x . p h p ? p = p r o d u c t & i d = 1 3 0 & p a r e n t = 1 1)**

Grover had on a tree costume that would look pretty realistic if his face was in the middle. The top was leafy green and the trunk looked old and brown. Cool.

**(A/N: h t t p : / / w w w . c o o l e s t - h o m e m a d e - c o s t u m e s . c o m / e a s y - c o s t u m e . h t m l No spaces!)**

Kyle had on a black ninja costumes. It kinda reminded me of those karate suit things, except this one was black instead of white. Pretty cool.

**(A/N: h t t p : / / w w w . c o s t u m e s i n c . c o m / p 8 5 2 2 / B a t m a n - B e g i n s - N i n j a - C o s t u m e - D l x - B o y s - N i n j a - C o s t u m e . h t m l No spaces!)**

"Cool costume," Andrea said coolly to Kyle. He blushed slightly.

"Thanks," Kyle said. Deja vu, much?

Percy looked nice.

OK, OK, he looked _much _better than 'nice' I should seriously control my hormones. Honestly, boys were trouble.

He wore kind of the same thing from Cinderella, as the Prince Charming or whatever his name was.

(h t t p : / / w w w . b u y c o s t u m e s . c o m / P r i n c e - C h a r m i n g - E l i t e - C o l l e c t i o n - A d u l t - C o s t u m e / 3 2 5 0 9 / P r o d u c t D e t a i l . a s p x No spaces!)

"Let's go now," Grover suggested. We all agreed and went outside. We went next door and before we rang the doorbell or knocked. The door opened. It was a boy, around our age with blonde locks and sea blue eyes. He was cute, I guess. He was wearing a wizard costume too, like Nico's. But he had Ravenclaw. Tina and Andrea smiled at him.

"Hey Matt," Tina said with a grin.

"Hey Tina, Andrea," Matt said. "Who's your new friend?"

"Meet Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," Andrea said pointing at me.

"Meet Matthew Wright, son of Aphrodite," Tina said, pointing at him. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said, grinning.

"You too," I said. "Hey, haven't I seen you in science?" He nodded.

"'So," he said. "Can I go with you guys?" Tina looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Sure," Tina decided on eventually.

He smiled at her again and we went next door. We continued going for a hour. The people here were really nice. We gotten dozens of candy. Then we walked to school, in case your wondering why we're going to school at 7:00 PM, it's 'cause there's a dance for Halloween. Demigods only. We arrived 10 minutes early though, but it was okay. We put in three dollars each in the entry jar and went inside the gym.

It was decorated in black and orange. The lights were off and there were tons of carved drawings in the pumpkins floating about thanks to the Hecate kids. There were also candles which made the light for the gym, hanging on the walls. It had a spooky feel, but infinitely not as scary as monsters. There were also some mist around the top of the gym.

There was music already playing. We all started dancing for a while and I lost sight of Tina though. A few minutes later, I saw her again.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Finding Mark Cress," she replied.

"Your old boyfriend?" I asked. "The son of Hecate?" She nodded. "Why?"

"He isn't over me yet," she said, with a bell like laugh. "So I got him to do me a favor."

"What was the favor?" I asked curiously.

"I asked him to charm my broom," she said. "Now it flys until tomorrow evening. I'm gonna try it out later."

"Cool," was my reply. We kept dancing to the beat for a while. Then I saw Chiron (Mr. Brunner) on the podium and he was about to speak. The music paused for a second.

"We will be having some games," Chiron announced. "The first game will be dancing. You will have 12 people in this game. Six boys and six girls. You will take turns dancing with each other. Be aware that some will be slow dances."

He chuckled and left the stage. Percy, Andrea, Kyle, Tina, Matt, Bianca, Nico, Thalia, Luke, Grover, random girl and l were partnered together. I had to dance with Percy, Andrea and Kyle, Matt and Tina, Bianca and Luke, Thalia and Nico, Grover and the random girl. It was a slow dance.

Fabulous.

I put both my hands around his neck, as if this was martial arts and I was preparing to throw him onto the floor. He hesitated at first.

"I won't bite," I said, amused. He blushed and licked his lips.

"Okay," he said awkwardly. Then he put his hands on my hips. We slowly started shuffling to the song's beat.

"So," he started. "Design any good buildings lately?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly. "I recently made a temple design for Athena. I'm also starting to build one for Artemis. I hope they might use them one day. They're pretty good, I've had a few people look at them."

He nodded and gestured me to continue.

"I want to make something permanent," I said. "Because usually nothing is."

"Well," he said. "I think you're off to a good start."

I smiled at him, though internally I was pondering on what he meant by that. Was there suppose to be a hidden message in that? If so, I couldn't crack it. Was it just because he was cheering me on with my dream? Quite possibly. Sometimes I dwell on things too often.

The song ended and I danced with Kyle next. The music was a fast paced one and we kept doing crazy moves. It was fun and the song quickly ended. Next I danced with Matt, his eyes were alluring. I quickly figured out what his inheritance from Aphrodite was. His eyes make you fall for him. So I tried not to look into his eyes. It was hard since we were slow dancing though.

The song finally ended and I danced with Nico. We were dancing to the beat. It was fast and we threw our hands into the air. It was fun. The song ended and I danced with Luke. Slow dance. I quickly figured out the pattern. Slow, fast, slow, fast. We were swaying around to the music. Finally, the music ended.

I danced with Grover to a fast paced music. We were doing all sorts of wacky styles. Then I danced a slow dance with Kyle again. It was kinda awkward though. Fortunatly, the song was over pretty quickly. We got to do a bunch of different games and stuff afterwards. All in a group. We got the usual people but we also invited Matt too since his friends thought Halloween was lame, I secretly agreed but I didn't protest too much.

"I'm bored," Luke whined.

"Do you wanna play Kiss and Guess?" Matt asked.

"I'm in," Luke said.

"How do you play?" Thalia asked.

"Well," Matt stated. "You pick someone to be in the middle, they'll be called the mole. There's also another person too called the ruler. The mole has to be blindfolded. The ruler has to pick a person for the mole to be kissed. If the mole guesses right then they get to be the ruler. If they get it wrong, we choose another mole. The person who kisses the mole has to kiss them on the cheek. Five seconds. Also, the person who kissed the mole, well, if the mole was right, has to be the next mole."

We all nodded at the rules.

"I'll be the ruler," Matt suggested. No one had any arguments.

"Who's going to be the mole?" Nico asks.

We all stare at him until he reluctantly agreed. He sat at the middle and Percy blindfolds him. Matt double checks it and tied it a bit tighter.

Then Matt pointed at... Thalia.

Luke glared at Nico and Matt, but the former didn't see and the latter didn't notice or simply didn't care. Thalia kisses Nico on the cheek. Matt counted the seconds. One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi and five Mississippi. Thalia stopped kissing him and swiftly retreated back to her spot.

"Nico," Matt said. "You can take off the blindfold now." He quickly takes it off.

"Guess who it was," Bianca said excitedly. Nico quickly scanned the girls. Thalia's look was expressionless and perfectly deadpan.

"Andrea?" he asked, confused. Andrea laughed before shaking her head. He looked embarrassed. "Then who was it?"

"Not telling," Tina said in a sweet sing-song voice. Nico looked disappointed and went back to his spot.

"Who wants to be the next mole?" Matt asked. Silence. "Don't be chickens!" Percy pushed Luke up.

"Fine," Luke huffed. Matt blindfolds him and he thought for a second. He scanned the girls and pointed at Thalia once again. Her expression was priceless! She shook her head furiously, gave a death glare and zapped him.

"Ow!" Matt yelped, resembling a child of Aphrodite.

Right.

He _is_ a child of Aphrodite. Luke tapped his foot impatiently and Matt pointed at me. I couldn't do anything, like blast him with water or lightning and such. Crap. So I pecked him on the cheek. I could feel everyone watching Luke and I intently and it took all my willpower not to whirl back and yell at them. Gods, this was seriously degrading and dim-witted.

Matt managed to count the seconds without bursting out in laughter. One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi and five Mississippi. I stopped kissing his cheek and went back to my spot. As soon as Nico didn't feel anything on his cheek, he started unraveling the blindfold.

"Guess," Bianca prompted.

"Was it you, Annabeth?" Luke asked. I nodded. He smiled proudly and now he was the ruler. Good for him. Too bad I was the mole now. I mentally groan and sat in the middle. Percy put the blindfold over my eyes. His cool breath tickled my face. I could smell the sea off him.

I waited for a while until I felt someone kiss me on the cheek. I could smell the sea again to my confusion and feel the cool breath brushing against me though the lips were warm. I was blushing like a tomato of course. As soon as I felt the lips go off my cheek, I took off the red blindfold. My heart was pounding. I was pretty sure I knew who kissed me.

"Was it you, Percy?" I asked. He blushed and nodded. My head was dizzy, I'm pretty sure I could still smell the ocean. Then Chiron galloped to us. Thank the Gods.

"The party will be ending in half an hour," he said. "Maybe you'd like to do more dancing or try some other games?"

"Yeah," Tina said agreeing. "I still haven't tried out riding my broom!" Chiron and the guys looked confused.

"She means," I said. "That it can fly. It's enchanted by a son of Hecate."

Now they looked like they understand. Nico asked Tina something and she nodded. They both went on the broom and they swooped around the gym. It looked pretty awkward since Nico was holding Tina by the waist. Usually, it's suppose to be the other way around. It was such a weird sight I started giggling.

Then tons of people started laughing. When Tina and Nico got down, they looked confused. There faces were like: _What-the-Hades-is-so-funny?_ Their expressions was hilarious and we kept on laughing. I could even see Chiron chuckling somewhere near the punch bowl. But it was orange so I decided not to drink it, even though I was parched. Laughing is good for the soul but it ain't good if you didn't want to dehydrate yourself.

We all stopped laughing and I decided to step out of the gym for a second. I was going to the fountain to take a sip of water when I heard really loud stomping near the entrance of the school. I took a quick sip of water first. Then I decided to check it out.

So did some other people too. When I went to the front entrance, I saw Percy, Thalia, Nico, Luke, Bianca and the others. I also saw, I don't know, maybe around a _hundred monsters _surrounding the school. But it was kind of called for I guess, hundreds of demigods were at this school. Also, there are around four Big Three children.

I didn't panic though. I always had my celestial bronze knife with me and my invisibility hat hidden under my clothes or looped around my belt. I quickly grabbed the knife and charged. Percy uncapped Riptide and ran to assist me. Thalia had her shield Aegis with her. She somehow had a spear with her too, though I didn't understand why she didn't use the trademark bow and arrow set when she's a Hunter. Nico somehow had his sword with him.

Kyle was growing plants to slow the monsters down. Andrea had her bow and arrows with her. It was glowing yellow, a gift from Apollo, I'm guessing. Bianca and Tina were firing arrows at monsters as much as they could. Bianca's and Tina's bow and arrow sparkled and glowed silver.

We were somehow, luckily, winning. Percy and Luke didn't have a single scratch though they were panting heavily and their clothes looked rumpled. I didn't know why though. I mean, they were good, but they weren't _that_ good.

Even Thalia had a few scratches and she's extremely talented with that spear of hers. The others and I had a fair few scratches. When we were finally done battling (half an hour later, we basically missed the party) we were breathing shallowly.

Then realization dawned on me. How come I didn't notice it earlier? Percy and Luke must have bathed in the Styx. Children of Athena rarely ever get anything wrong. Unless you're talking about English. It's always a weakness, but at least I can read and speak Ancient Greek just about perfectly. Anyways, I walked close to Percy as we went inside to get our jackets and find Grover.

"Did you bathe in the Styx?" I casually asked Percy.

"Yeah," Percy said, suprising me since he said this without hesitating or blinking. Did he really trust me that much? "Luke and I both did it."

"Oh," was my reply. He blushed.

"No one knows my weak point," he stated. "Some people know Luke's. Do you want to know the spot for mine?" We both blushed. He never told anyone!

"Sure," I said softly. "I... I promise I won't tell anyone." He looks grateful.

"It's at the small of my back," he said. I put my finger gently on a spot at his back.

"Here?" I asked. He shook his head. Then he grabbed my finger and let it land gently at a spot a few inches away from the spot I had my finger on previously. He shuddered at my touch. Then I lifted my hand away just in case if it hurt him.

"Thanks for telling me," I said. "I promise not to tell anyone else." He smiled gratefully at me as we walked into the gym area.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Do you like it? I had to rush the last part since I almost have to go to bed. But then I really wanted to finish it by tonight so yeah... Please review! Flames aren't appreciated. I didn't check it, again. I'm too lazy. :P BTW, I'm sorry to say, this story is almost coming to an end. Don't worry, I'll make something like a sequel to it. Don't worry! I'll try to update soon. It took me forever to try and find a nice outfit. Sorry if they are kinda for little kids. Just imagine an older kid in it. :D**

**Next Chapter: First Date (Total percabeth in this chapter! Insert fan girl scream. They're going to start dating, kinda, but it ain't the end 'til I say so.)**

**~~TL~~**


	12. First Date, Part 1

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Glad you guys are staying faithful to my story. :) This chapter would be split into two parts though. Sorry for the inconvienance. This story is coming to an end unfortunatly. Yes, this chapter will end in two more chapters, not including this one. The sequel will come out in late October or something. Please review everyone! No flames.**

**Thanks a bunch to percyjackson'ssis11, wisegirl17, percabeth1219, Annabeth, Sneaky ninja 05, saf222, AnnabethIsTheBest, Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter, percabeth307, awesomeathena, so unnatural, Kayreeinspace, xx Annabella Princess xx, The Mysterious Dreamer, lilsybud, storyteller1425, ninja, Alex, olivia, Dr. Fluffypants, lovemeforever04, someone waz here, smartiful, Holly M, lucy, Electronic Worm, Scouti, cRazYrAnd0mPeRs0n, xXxSerenaxXx, daughterofhadesandaphrodite, DaughterofZeus911, stinkyacorn, percyfan15, Skylar, squirrelflight66, Living and Breathin Thuke, Sunshine Star, Zeusgal13, ZzzzzZXxxxX, Pjoisawesome17, FanGyrl, LOST HERO, SteffieLovesPJO, NightDiamond358, coolestpeople11, Friends Are Like Potatoes, HAPPIENESS1234, seaweed brain girl, PercyXAnnabeth, PerseusJackson14, The Nerdiest, Cleo1997, Kimberkids, The Daughter of Hermes, LemonStickInsect, awesomekelly, amy-x-ian-forever, lovemeforever04, Olympian814, Rawr Ashley Rae, TwilightwithGlee, FantasyFan86, iggy-is-my-imprint, TheDumbBlondiee, readingKs, booklover930, Percy4ever, ArtemisandApollorock26, colorgaurd4ever, Heros Legacy and koil163!~ You guys are great.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO AND ANY CHARACTERS HERE. RICK RIORDAN DOES AND NOELL-SPYANDDEMETER'SDAUGHTER OWN ANDREA AND KYLE. THAT'S ABOUT IT, I THINK.**

**~~TwinkleLights123~~**

* * *

Chapter 12: First Date, Part One

Oh my Gods. For the first time in my whole life, I was totally and utterly confused. By a question that Aphrodite girls would know how to handle. Embarrassing and weird, right? So obviously I had to call Silena in for advice.

_~~Flashback~~_

_I had just finished reading Cupid Chronicals, when I noticed my phone was vibrating, almost hitting the ground. I snatched it just as it fell. _

**Seaweed Brain: Hey Annie. :)** _I quickly replied back._

**Wise Girl: Hey, and don't call me that!**

**Seaweed Brain: What no smileys?** _I chuckled._

**Wise Girl: Ha-bloody-ha.**

**Seaweed Brain: Are ya done ur math hw?**

**Wise Girl: Duh.**

**Seaweed Brain: I just finished.**

**Wise Girl: Good for you.**

**Seaweed Brain: So... I was wondering if u want 2 go somewhere tom.**

**Wise Girl: Sure, when & where?**

**Seaweed Brain: 4:32 & secret :D**

**Wise Girl: Why 2 & secret?**

**Seaweed Brain: 2 cuz I'm eating cookies and secret cuz I haven't figured it out yet**

**Wise Girl: You are such a seaweed brain!**

**Seaweed Brain: But ya know ya love it ;)**

**Wise Girl: Right. See you later.**

**Seaweed Brain: Bye**

_~~End of Flashback~~_

Yes, like you, I was wondering why he kept on making the faces. But whatever, I need to find a stupid outfit! It was 2:47 already. I had to help my dad glue his new plane together, then I had to stop Bobby and Matt from sticking my knife into places. AKA their faces. Gods, how I hate having two annoying siblings.

After I was finished, I called Silena, she's already on my contacts list. I waited for a while before getting to her.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Selina said happily.

"Hi, Silena," I said quickly. "I need your help."

"What for?" she asked concerned.

"I need to find an outfit for my date."

"Oh," she says, obviously surprised but delighted. "Where do you live?"

"I'll text you."

"Great!" Then we hung up. I quickly text her the address and hoped she came soon. In around ten minutes, she finally came.

"Sorry!" she said, as I opened the door. "I was looking at the cutest purse!"

"It's okay," I said, rolling my eyes but still amused at the same time.

"Show me your clothes now."

I nodded and brought her upstairs to my room. I opened my wardrobe doors and let her examine my clothes. She studied for, I don't know... five freaking minutes! It was driving me insane. I tapped her gently on the back to get her attention.

"Silena," I said. "My date is coming at 3:42!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She said, looking ready to faint with her eyes bulging. (She still looked pretty though for some odd reason) "And why three forty-_two_?" I impatiently told her. She laughed.

She handed me an outfit after another quick observation and got out of the room. I heard the door close and sighed in relief. I tried it on, though I personally don't remember getting these clothes. Did my stepmother sneak them into my wardrobe? I wore a grey sweater with yellow stripes that was chunky but hugged my curves in the right spots; my sleeves were to my elbows and I had on jean capris. I opened the door to let her in.

"You look fantastic!" she shrieks.

"Thanks," I said, blushing. "It's not designer though, obviously." She waves it away.

"My half-sisters are the designer fanatics," she explains, rolling her pretty eyes. "Personally, I take whatever is designed well and comfortable."

I blink away my suprise. "You're definitely different." She shrugs before grinning and waggling her perfectly plucked and arched eyebrows teasingly.

"So who's the lucky guy?" she asked, amused. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Percy," I grumbled.

"I knew you two would get together," Silena said grinning from ear to ear. "Did I tell you about the name?" I shook my head, dreading the answer.

"Percabeth," she said, beaming. "All of my sisters loved it!"

"Great," I said weakly. I forced a smile when she saw my expression.

"I should do your make up next," she says.

"I don't want make up!"

"You should have it, it is your first date right?"

"Yes. But we don't have make up in the house!" Lie. My step mom had three bags of it! Good thing I was good at lying.

"They're in my room!" my stepmom yelled from the kitchen.

No offence Mom, but I really hate you right now! You should know by now that I hate make up. I always knew I should have dumped it in the Styx... Silena went into my parent's room (How she knows, I have no idea) and grabbed three make up bags. Then she pushed me into the bathroom.

"Oh," she says with an evil grin. "If your mom doesn't have the right supplies, I have some in my purse!" I mentally groaned.

She applied on a light brown mascara and light blue eyeshadow. Then she applied strawberry lemonade lip gloss on my lips. She applied a bit of light pink blush and considered glitter around my face. Good thing I said I was allergic to glitter platonium oxcide. I made it up on the spot, good thing she was an Aphrodite girl. She really wanted me to be prefect, I just wanted to have a good outfit.

"Great!" Silena said, looking at the outcome.

I have to admit, I did look alright. I just think that I looked better without make up. It made me look natural. I'm just gonna wipe it off later. I don't want Percy thinking that I actually tried to look nice. I wanted him to think that I just picked the first thing I grabbed, which I probably would have if the circumstances were different.

"Thanks, Silena," I said with a smile.

"You are _so_ welcomed, Annabeth," Silena said cheerfully. "I just adore doing these things."

"I think he's coming to pick me up soon," I said quickly, glancing at the clock. "It's already 3:23."

"Yeah," she said. "I should go now. Have a nice date!" She winked.

"Thanks," I said, blushing again as I opened the door for her to leave. She waved good-bye and I saw her calling someone. I quickly hurried to the washroom and washed my face. I grabbed a dark brown knee length coat from the closet, then I put on grey converses. I grabbed my yellow messenger bag and opened the door.

"Bye!" I yelled.

I didn't want my parents to see him, _way _too embarrassing. I went outside and locked the door. I glanced at my watch to check the time. 3:40. He should be here in two minutes. I watched the birds chirping for a while when I felt a presence nearing. I quickly grabbed the knife hidden in my boot and pointed it at the direction.

Percy put his hands up in surrender.

"I come in peace," he said jokingly. His sea green eyes twinkling. His hair was still messy but you can tell he tried to make it go flat. Talk about an epic fail. He wore a fitting black polo shirt and blue jeans with green sneakers.

I put away my dagger and smiled as if nothing had ever happened.

"So," I say. "Where are we going?"

"Be patient, young grass hopper," he said, patting my head. I swatted his hand away in mock-annoyance.

"Let's just go," I suggest. We walk pretty close together and he grabbed my hand. I blushed. What the Hades? I've got nothing to lose. I gave it a tight squeeze. We walked for a while and I saw the bubble tea hut we went to two months ago.

**(A/N: Sorry for the time thing. It's all messed up, right? Okay, they're all in grade ten. Which means they're all around fifteen. The first ten chapters are all in September. Chapter eleven is in late October. This chapter is in mid-November. In two chapters, it takes place in December. Really sorry for all the confusion and stuff!)**

We kept on walking in silence until we stopped to a cafe. It read _Dawning Sunset Cafe_. We opened the door, there was a little twinkling sound from the wind chimes attacted to it. It was a small cafe and almost all the tables were filled. Only a few small ones were left. It was well made, the cafe, I mean.

(Don't own the title _Dawning Sunset,_ by the way!)

There were bright lights on the ceiling that looked like stars (some were like shooting stars) and the walls were a warm, sunset colour. The chairs were elegant and comfy and the table was make out of an mahogany. We sat down in one of the remaining the table. Then I noticed two other couples at the table next to us who looked strangely familiar. Where have I seen them before?

It was Andrea and Kyle. Out on a date _and_ they were talking, laughing and basically having fun. Oh wow. I nudged Percy.

"Look at them," I whispered into his ear. I could tell he was blushing.

"Oh wow," he whispered into my ear. "Do you think we should go and say hi?" I simply shrugged in response.

"Hey, Kyle," Percy said grinning. "Andrea."

"Hi," I said, pushing him back to our table.

"Hey," they said in unison.

"Do you want to have a double date?" Percy asks.

"Sure," Kyle agreed politely, smiling.

"How long have you guys been here?" I ask.

"About ten minutes," Kyle answered.

"He told me this really funny joke," Andrea said, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Cool," Percy said. "Let's just order something to eat now. I'm starved."

"Me too," Kyle said nodding his head hard.

"What is up with boys and there stomachs?" Andrea ask.

"Beats me," I said, chuckling. Percy waves his hand up in the air. One of those waitresses came over and grabbed a notebook and pen out of her pocket.

"What'cha want?" she asks, eyeing Percy and Kyle.

"I'd like a Cherry Coke," Percy said, smiling to it.

"I'd like a Root Beer," I said, punching his shoulder lightly.

"I'd like Ice Tea," Andrea said.

"You can get me a Pepsi," Kyle said, grinning at her.

Andrea glared at the lady as if she wanted to murder her right now. It's obvious that this lady is probably a daughter of Aphrodite. Just think common sense, Athena would know what I mean. You can tell by tons of reasons, I'll only tell you a few.

She looks pretty and has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, good combination if you saw her. She's tall with a model body and is basically stunnin when she smiles. She is always looking at guys, she just checked out a guy two tables away. She also has the presence of Aphrodite and smells like roses.

"We'll order food after we get our drinks," I decide with a glare.

She gave me elevator eyes, basically a trademark thing Aphrodite girls do and stalked off. Five minutes after, she came back with a tray with four sodas.

"Here ya go, Sweetie," she said, giving Percy and Kyle their drinks. Her hair falls down in a curtain of waves for the guys to smell. If only I could rip those curls out by the roots, I would be first in line.

I hate Aphrodite girls.

Then she handed Andrea and I with our drinks, spilling it a bit. She gave a wink to Percy and Kyle before getting out her notebook and pen.

"What would you like?" she asked sweetly.

"I'd like a Caesar Salad," I said.

"Greek Salad," Andrea said, without giving her a glance. I nearly snicker at her try of a typical, snobby Aphrodite girl. I'm guessing she had the same thoughts as me.

"I'd like a BLT," Percy said, grinning at the thought.

"Me too," Kyle said, grinning at the thought as well. Boys and their stomachs.

"Great," she said, and struted to the kitchen, shaking her hips madly as if they were going out of fashion tomorrow.

"So," Kyle started, trying to break the silence. "Lovely weather we're having."

"It's lightly showering outside," I pointed out. I had just noticed that it was raining lightly.

"It's an ice breaker," Kyle said with a shrug.

"How 'bout after this," Andrea said boldly. "We can go our own ways?"

"Sure," I said. "What are you going to do after this?"

"Ice skating!" Andrea exclaimed, delighted. The boys got bored of us talking so they started a conversation by themselves too.

"I think Percy and I are going to the park after," I said. "Then dinner. I'm still not sure."

"Cool," she said, with an amused twinkle in her eyes. "Did you know that Kyle doesn't know how to skate?"

"No," I said. "Do you skate?"

"No," she admitted. "It's really cold so I never bothered learning. Tina did while I took tennis."

"So you're good?"

"Yup," she said. "I'm _way _better then Tina. But I'm not bragging, she's really uncoordinated sometimes. She's good at badminton though which is strange. And sometimes she forgets which one we're playing and... Well, it's hilarious."

"Maybe you and I could go against each other sometimes."

"Sure! You are so going to lose."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed at the thought.

The waitress came back with our food. I ate it swiftly, I was starving. But the real winners were Percy and Kyle. They were finished in like one minute!

Boys.

Sometimes I wonder why I didn't join the Hunters. Boys are such messy eaters with no manners at all! After I was finished I started making a conversation with Andrea again.

"When and where?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow," she said. "After school at the gym."

"Great," I said.

"So," I said, lowering my voice. "How long have you liked Kyle?" She blushed strawberry.

"Maybe since preschool."

"Really? That's long."

"It's halfly 'cause he had the 96 crayons!" she protested, with a snort. "And you could actually sharpen them!"

"Okay," I said, as if I finally realized this. "You are officially nuts." We laughed.

"So how long have you liked Percy?"

"I dunno if I actually _like _him, per see," I said. "But I could. I definitely could."

"Really?" she asked incredulously. "You basically _belong _with him." I roll my eyes. "So, do you have a favourite quote?"

"I have tons," I said with a nod. "But one is,' Athena always, always has a plan.'"

"Good one," she said with a chuckle. "One of mines is 'do all things with love.' My mom tells Tina and I that quote all the time."

"Good one," I said. "I like it." Silence.

"So," she said. "Another Romeo and Juliet story?" It took me one second to figure out what she meant. Percy and I.

"I guess?" I said with a shrug. Romeo and Juliet, a William Shakespeare play. It's a tragic romance. Romeo is the son of the Montagues. Juliet is the daughter of Capulets. Their families been fighting with each other. They love each other though and in the end, they both die.

So yeah, Percy and I are kind of like that. I'm not sure if he likes me and I'm not sure what exactly my feelings for him are either. He's a son of Poseidon, I'm a daughter of Athena. Our parents are rivals for a very long time. Even if me and Percy were in a relationship, our parents would of course disapprove. That sucks.

Oh yeah, if our story goes exactly like Romeo and Juliet, we'd most likely die. Isn't that fabulous? Luckily, this is reality... Although, we may die from monsters anyways.

"Maybe Aphrodite would come through," she said with a small smile.

"Maybe," I said.

Aphrodite was never my favourite god but I hope that she'll take pity on me. We continued our conversation, not talking about boys anymore. Thank the Gods. We flew through tons of subjects that I'm sure we were there for an hour already.

"I think we should go now," Percy said. We all nodded in agreement. We then split the bill and went our separate ways.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, though I understand if you didn't. It wasn't my best chapter, that's for sure. I'll try and make the next one better because **_**yes **_**there are **_**two **_**parts! Please review! Again, sorry I haven't updated for so long! I had writers block. XD**

**~~TL~~**


	13. First Date, Part 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've worked on this for years. Okay, joking alert. Big thanks to Hopee2, GothicNicoLuver, mythogoly boy, PERCABETH 4 EVA, olympiangrl, Cami18-maximumride, Blackhawk1997, Kayreeinspace, GreenEyes359, xx Annabella Princess xx, lovemeforever04, jahfreenalam, Scouti, AnnabethIsTheBest, anonymous, ilovemybestestfriends, percyjackson'ssis11, Wisegirl16, percabeth1219, Annabeth, Sneaky ninja 05, Saf222, awesomeathena, so unnatural, The Mysterious Dreamer, lilsybud, storyteller1425, Alex, olivia, Dr. Fluffypants, lovemeforever04, someone waz here, smartiful, Holly M, lucy, Electronic Bookworm, cRazYrAnd0mPeRs0n, xXxSerenaxXx, daughterofhadesandaphrodite, DaughterOfZeus911, stinkyacorn, percyfan15, Skylar, squirrelflight66, Living and Breathin Thuke, SunshineStar, Zeusgal13, ZzzzzZXxxxX, Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter, Pjoisawesome17, FanGyrl, LOST HERO, SteffieLovesPJO, NightDiamond358, coolestpeople11, Friends Are Like Potatoes, HAPPIENESS1234, seaweed brain girl, PercyXAnnabeth, PerseusJackson14, The Nerdiest, Cleo1997, Kimberkids, The Daughter of Hermes, LemonStickInsect, awesomekelly, amy-x-ian-forever, Olympian814, Rawr Ashley Rae, TwilightwithGlee, FantasyFan86, iggy-is-my-imprint, TheDumbBlondiee, readingKs, booklover930, Percy4ever, ArtemisandApollorock26, colorguard4ever, readingKs, Heroes Legacy and koil163. You guys are the greatest. :) Please review! No flames.**

**~~TL~~**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: First Date, Part 2

As we walked out of the cafe, I turned to Percy.

"Where are we going now?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see," he said, grinning.

Huffing, we continued walking toward the direction of my house. We passed it but I saw Bobby and Matthew waving like some crazy maniacs. Bobby turned to yell something at the other direction.

"Let's go," I urged. "Faster!"

"Geez," he said, shaking his head. "What's wrong?"

I turned to the direction of my house, I saw my whole family watching Percy and me. Oh my Gods, can this get anymore embarrassing? I mean, who stalks their kid out on there date?

"Just go before I rip your skull out!" I growled furiously, I got behind him quick as a fox and pushed him forward. He was laughing, that Seaweed Brain. We continued walking forward 'till we went to this large apartment.

"Let's go!" he said cheerfully.

We walked in and I saw the doorman. He was a redhead with piercing green eyes, peachy skin with a spray of freckles accross his face. He looked around twenty-five-ish.

"Hey, Percy," he greeted. Then he noticed me. "Who's that?" It wasn't rude, more curious.

"Annabeth Chase, one of my friends. First time coming over, actually." he said matter-of-factly.

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth," he said with a friendly grin. "My name's Phil."

"Nice to meet you, too," I said coolly. He nodded and we walked up and up and up and, well, you get my point. There were around twenty floors, we had to go up to floor ten.

"Isn't there an elevator?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, continuing his way up. I gaped at his back, why didn't we just use that one? "But the elevator music sucks."

We continued goinng up, finally we hit the tenth floor. When we got there, I was panting lightly. Percy was barely breaking a sweat. Good for him... And notice the sarcasm, please.

"We're here!" he exclaimed as we went up to a door. He whipped out his keys and opened the door.

"Percy," I heard a female voice call out, from the kitchen probably. "Are you home?"

"Yes, mom! And I brought a friend," Percy called, hanging his jacket on a nearby coat rack. He offered to take mine which I gratefully took off. I was preobably sweaty and disgusting. I heard someone put down a plate and click-clacking of shoes.

A brown haired lady with sparkling eyes came out of the kitchen. She had a few wrinkles but she didn't look old at all. She reminded me of Percy with her warm smile and kind face.

"Hi, Percy," she said cheerfully. "Who's this?"

"Annabeth Chase," he said. "Daughter of Athena."

"Nice, another demigod friend. Call me Sally," Percy's mom said warmly

"Okay, Sally," I said, blushing.

"I baked some blue cookies," she stated.

"Yes!" Percy shouted, punching his fist in the air. Okay... Weird. Are blue cookies really that good? Why is he acting like a little kid who just won free ice cream? These would never be answered. For a moment, I'm pretty sure he just went off to his own little world.

"Would you like to try some Annabeth?" she asked me kindly. I hesistated for a moment. _Why not? _I mentally thought with a shrug.

"Sure," I said with a smile. "Thank you."

We went into the kitchen, it smelled of freshly baked batch of cookies. There on the clear glass table was a plate full of blue, chocolate chip cookies. Despite the weird colour, it looked okay. I took a cookie and cautiously took a small nibble.

My taste buds went to heaven. These were the best cookies _ever_. Even my stepmom probably can't cook this good and she's a fantastic cook. Percy was eating two cookies at a time. Pig, I'm the guest here!

"Percy, we have a guest here," Sally scolded, reading my mind. She pushed the plate towards me. "Here, take some more Annabeth. I could also get you a ziplock bag or something so you can take some back for your folks. I hope to meet them one day too." I blushed, remembering earlier. Sally was so nice and normal. Percy's step father was a cool teacher. And Percy was a son of Poseidon, can Sally's family get any better?

My family's crazy with my dad with his obsession with model airplanes. My step-mom with her ability to embarrass little kids all around the world. And my evil, scheming two step-brothers. I'm surprised they aren't sons of Hermes for the scheming.

"Maybe someday," I mumbled, looking down embarrassed at the slideshow of embarrassing memories.

Hey, at least they weren't being mean and using the cold shoulder on me like when I was younger. They stopped when I was 12. They thought I was a freak show for being a demigod and that I would harm them. Yeah, as if that would happen. My knife can't even touch them, let alone hurt them. But I became nicer and learned to fight better so they let me off the hook.

"So," she said loudly, over the loud munching that Percy was making. "Good grades?" I grinned.

"Everything is an A, so far. Except for English. I'm actually quite good at it. It's just that this dyslexia isn't really helping." She nodded sympathetically.

"So," I started another topic casually. "What do you do for a living?"

"Well," she said, her eyes sparkling. "I'm an author."

"That's neat," I commented polietly.

"What do you want to be when you're older?" she asked.

"An architect," I said, my eyes sparkled at the word.

"So you like drawing buildings?" she asked. "Isn't that hard because of ADHD? You would fidget a lot."

"It's true," I admitted. "But it doesn't bother me that much."

"Percy wants to be a marine biologist," Sally blurted out nervously.

"That's cool," I said.

I kinda figured that much already. I mean, he _is_ a son of Poseidon. Anything fishy is probably the best choice. It is what Poseidon is best known for. Some people are idiots for just thinking that. Like, he does earthquakes, created horse. Tons of things.

Just like for Athena. All they think is that she's just the goddess of wisdom. They forget that she's also the goddess of battle strategies, arts etc. They always do that for our Greek class. So you can be sure that the teacher isn't a demigod or anything. The mortals always think of the first thing (major thing) for the gods. No wonder some of the kids are stupid.

"So," I said. "Where's Mr. Blofis?"

"He's at school," she said. "Teachers meeting."

"Cool," I said, taking a nibble out of my cookie, I almost forgot about it.

"Would you like me to tell you some stories?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Sure, are you telling me about your new story?" I asked. She laughed.

"Yeah - no. I need to get something to show you - just wait a moment, please."

She hurriedly shuffled off to another room. I was bored, ADHD kept me moving. I was tapping my fingers on the table, feet pressing down on random tiles. She came back three minutes and 27 seconds later.

"Look at this," she encouraged. "It's really cute."

She handed me a baby blue album that read: _It's a Boy! _with a baby beside it. I opened it and to my amusement, I found many pictures of Percy in the bathtub. He looked around three, his jet black hair was all wet. His sea green eyes shining with delight, intent on staring at his rubber ducky. He looks like he was laughing, his hands clapping. He was leaning on the side of the bathtub so you couldn't see anything under his stomach.

"Aww," I cooed. I turned to the next page. I saw Percy sitting in the tub, the water all drained. His hair was sticking in all sorts of directions. His hands splashing water around. A small smile played on my lips.

The next picture was... Weird. Percy was in the tub, his head stuck straight inside the water. Fortunatly, you can't see his... private part. Unfortunatly, you can see his butt bobbing toward the surface. It was actually pretty funny though. I laughed and quickly recovered.

"_Mom!_" Percy groaned. "Do you have to show that album to everyone? It's _embarrassing! _Expecially page seven."

I was about to go to that page, hey, curiousity killed the cat. Percy, quick as a fox, snatched the book from my arms. I laughed again. Sally had a smile on. I can't believe I almost forgot she was even there!

"Would you like that Ziplock bag now?" she asked.

"Sure," I said with a grin. "Thanks, Sally."

She took a couple of cookies and put it into the ziplock bag. She went out and came back a minute and 35 seconds later.

"It's in your bag now," she announced.

"Thanks again," I said with a grin.

"We should go for dinner now. The time flew by," Percy said. I checked the clock, he was right. It was 6:45.

"Let's go then, Seaweed Brain," I said, walking toward the coat rack.

"After you, Wise Girl," he said, opening the door for me and gesturing me out with a bow.

"On the nicknaming position, I see," Sally said, I could basically see her smirking slightly. Percy and I blushed in embarrassment. Well, I mostly blushed for deja vu. Didn't my step mom say that to me a while back?

"Bye, Sally!" I called as Percy shut the door close. He gave me a lopsided grin and grabbed my hand. Then I realized I had no idea where we were going next.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Few more minutes," he promised. After another ten minutes I finally saw a restaurant. We kept on walking past it. What the Hades?

"Percy, I'm starving and my feet are aching," I groaned, totally out of character. "There was a restaurant right back there." He stared at me blankly.

"What restaurant?" he asked confused. Then he stopped to look back. "Oh yeah! _That's_ the restaurant I was looking for." I slapped his arm as we changed direction which caused a loud _SLAP!_ Seaweed Brain.

We walked in, there was a stand that wrote PLEASE TAKE A SEAT. It looked really busy. There were four rows of tables. Ringing of phones, chattering from people everywhere. I noticed a waitress picking up something and talking onto the phone. One waitress was collecting plates from a table and another waitress serving some drinks to another table. Then I noticed a girl, probably around fourteen to fifteen power-walking over.

She had long, straight jet black hair and warm, dark brown eyes. Her eyes seem to change colour every so often but only from light brown to dark brown to black. She wore a striped white and green short sleeved hoodie and dark blue skinny jeans. She had a shy smile.

"Hi, for two?" she asked with a grin.

Her voice was sweet like honey and smooth like the wind. Her teeth were shiny white. If she was a demigod, she would probably a daughter of Apollo. Just thinking of Apollo was a weird thought. He had a reputation of being a huge flirt.

"Yeah," Percy said.

She nodded and brought us to a table near the window at the fourth row. There were tons of paintings, all beautifully painted. There was a washroom up ahead. There was shelf and there was a horse that had a crystal ball underneath it. Waterfalls were everywhere and there was a mist forming around it too.

There was also a border filled with tons of flowers that children of Demeter would love to see. Lilies, gardenias, orchids, roses, tulips and tons more. There was also a buffet up front which you can smell over here. Even the smell of it caused my stomach to moan out a bit.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked sweetly.

"Coke," Percy said. "And, um can you make it blue?" She looked surprised, but I can't blame her. Who asks that anyways?

"Sure," she said, quickly recovering her wits. Good, not another Seaweed Brain. "And you?"

"Do you have bubble tea?" I asked. I hadn't tried that in a long time and I was missing it a lot. She looked delighted.

"Yes! My mom makes it. It's so good," she said. "We have tons of flavors. Strawberry, mango, vanilla, honey, passion fruit, taro and blueberry. But personally I like strawberry and passion fruit the best."

"Could I try the passion fruit then?" I asked. She grinned, nodded before walking away to get our drinks.

"Do you want the buffet or menu?" asked Percy.

"We should check out the smorgs first," I said. Hey, if the smorgs had tons of my fave foods then I know I should get that. On our way, I saw Anne put the Coke on the table, grabbing the food colouring. She noticed my gaze and grinned. I grinned back.

The buffet had tons of food. _Good aroma_, I noted. There were spring rolls, fried rice, almond chicken, spanish beef with fries, mushroom cream soup, wonton soup, sweet and sour boneless pork, BBQ pork, spaghetti and meatballs, mixed vegetables, chicken balls and half a dozen more.

I licked my lips, I didn't realize I was that hungry until I came in here.

"Wanna ask for the menu now?" Percy asked. "We can check out what's in there."

"Sure," I said, my stomach grumbled and Percy laughed. We went back to our seats and Anne walked over. She put our drinks on the table.

"Enjoy," she said with a grin. My bubble tea was sweet, but not too sweet. The pearls were soft like marshmellows.

"Could we see the menu?" I asked.

"Sure," she said and sped off.

"You like your Coke?" I asked conversationally.

"Yeah," he said. "Like your bubble tea?"

"Yeah, it's great." I grinned and took another sip. Delicious. I wonder if I should order more and give some to my brothers? Nah. Then Percy stuck his straw into my drink and slurped up a bit. He tried to suck up a pearl but managed a big fail.

"It's good," he stated, confused. "But I can't get any pearls."

"Your straw is too small," I pointed out matter-of-factly. Then our waitress popped out of no where.

"Here ya go," she said with a smile. I scanned the menu real quick. I really wanted to tackle the buffet right now.

"I'll have the buffet," I said, handing the book to her.

"Me too," Percy said. "But I'd like to order a plate of dumplings."

"Sure," she said. "Coming right up. And you can help yourself to the buffet." With that, she skipped off to the kitchen with her black hair flying back and forth.

"Let's go!" I sped toward the buffet, not caring if people looked at me weirdly. Hey, it's not my fault I'm starving. I grabbed a plate and took a spring roll, BBQ fried rice, spanish beef with fries and some curry chicken. Percy laughed again at my enthusiasm.

I ate, but not too messily, thank the Gods. Percy didn't seem as hungry as me but still hungry. He ate exactly what I ate but slower.

"You're cute when you're eating," I heard Percy mutter under his breath. I gave a smile.

"What did you say?" I asked innocently. Percy flushed and muttered a "nothing." Then he went back to get another plate. Once he came back I saw a black dot sped over. It was our waitress again.

"Do you have any plates you don't need anymore?" she asked.

"Yo cod he me," Percy said, with his mouth full. Anne cocked her head to the side, her hair tumbling down around her shoulders.

"Does he do that all the time?" she whispered teasingly to me. I silently laughed with a small nod.

"Could you repeat that?" she asked.

"Sure," Percy said swallowing. "You could have mine." Then he pushed his used plate over to her. She glanced at me and I shook my head. She gave a small smile and left. I continued eating the food. It was good.

Then I heard a few people in the second row singing: 'Happy Birthday.'

"Make a wish," I heard a male's voice say.

"I did."

"Let's play truth or dare now!" They were extremely loud and super annoying. Couldn't they see that there are other customers here? If they wanted to have a party then they should've rented the place for today.

"They're really loud," Percy commented.

"Yeah," I mutter. "Let's ignore them." My biggest mistake ever.

"Hi," a female's voice say above us. At first I thought it was our waitress but then I noticed that the sweet facade was totally fake. It wasn't her, but a red-head girl.

"It's my birthday today," she continued.

"Happy birthday, then," Percy congratulated politely, being the good sport he was.

"And I got dared to do this," she said.

Then she placed her lips onto Percy. Percy, being the slow bloke he was just stared at her wide eyed. Anger boiled and I'm pretty sure if this was a cartoon my ears would be steaming. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed our waitress staring at the red head in shock too.

It all happened immediantly, I didn't even know that I moved. I was holding the girl in a chokehold, my grey eyes narrowed.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. "It's my birthday!" She struggled under my grasp.

"Like I care if it's your birthday or not!" I shouted, venom in my voice, squeezing her tighter.

"Help me someone!" she screamed, looking at me in horror. "I think she wants to kill me!"

Puh-lease. I got attacked two days ago by a hellhound. If I wanted to kill her, I would've already. She's lucky that I didn't have an eraser to chuck at her. Trust me, I shot Connor with it a week ago and he swears his head is still pounding.

"Help me!" she screamed again, aiming it at our waitress. But she didn't look like she wanted to help. In fact, she was cheering for me as if I just solved world hunger.

None of the waitresses or customers noticed our fight. Except for Anne and Percy, of course. I wonder if the Mist is involved?

"I'm never coming back here again!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. I stomped on her foot one more time before letting her go free. Her mascara was running over her face and she looked like a mess. She shot me a hate filled glare before running off to the washroom.

"I. Guess. That. This. Is. The. Worst. Birthday. She. Ever. Had." Percy choked out and we all laughed again. After dinner, (yes we paid and gave $5 tips) Percy, being the gentlemen he should be, brought me home. We were just at the door step over there.

"Well," he said. "Good night, Annabeth."

"'Night, Percy. See ya at school."

"I had fun. But when I get home, I'm gonna wash my mouth for four hours."

"I had fun too," I said with a soft chuckle. Then, to my suprise, he kissed my forehead and ran away. Then the door creaked open.

"Are you done with the mushy gushy stuff yet?" Bobby asked. "Matt turned green and ran away when he kissed your forehead." I growled and chased him around the house. Good thing I'm a demigod and faster than annoying brothers. Today was a good day, expecially when Bobby hit his head on the wall.

* * *

**Did you like it? I sure hope you did. It took me forever to write this down. Really sorry, but I'm really busy. Also, the next chapter is gonna be super loooong and the last one. It just has to take lots of time to make it grand. ;) **

**I'll work on it every week. But not everyday, unfortunatly. Also, I know that there are a few spelling mistakes, please don't point them out. I just got my shots yesterday so it's hard to type. But hey, today's the only day I've got off work. I swear on the River Styx that the next chapter would be spectacular!**

**~~TL~~**


	14. Prom Night

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated and it's already 2011? O.o Anyways, I've described a little bit of the dresses so you can use your imagination. ;) I tried my hardest on the kiss scene and to make it funny, and not OOC. It's hard to imagine them in high school and all drama-ish too. **

**And so sorry Kayreeinspace because I didn't use the dress you suggested even though I said I would. I realized that the dress seemed more like a dance outfit and since proms are usually fancy I couldn't use it. Reviews are loved, Constructive Criticism are welcomed and Flames are ignored.**

**Great big thanks and a round of applause to anonymous, KayCee, Wowza, Hebah, paramorerox813, AnimalBuddy32, WaterBug586, Hopee2, kitty42, Snowstorm XD, bookgroupie, jackman, percyfan15, awesomeathena, AnnabethIsTheBest, iggy-is-my-imprint, electronic bookworm, storyteller1425, The Mysterious Dreamer, xx Annabella Princess xx, GreenEyes359, ilovemybestestfriends, jahfreenalam, GothicNicoLuver, mythology boy, PERCABETH 4 EVA, olympiangrl, Cami18-maximumride, Blackhawk1997, Kayreeinspace, lovemeforever04, Scouti, percyjackson'ssis11, Wisegirl16, Angel Nicole Jackson, Annabeth, Sneaky Ninja 05, team books, lislybud, ninja, Alex, olivia, Dr. Fluffypants, lovemeforever04, someone waz here, smartiful, Holly M, lucy, cRazYrAnd0mPeRs0n, xXxSerenaxXx, daughterofhadesandaphrodite, DaughterOfZeus911, stinkyacorn, Skylar, squirrelflight66, Living and Breathin Thuke, Sunshine Star, Zeusgal13, ZzzzzZXxxxX, pjoisawesome17, FanGyrl, Lost Hero, SteffieLovesPJO, NightDiamond358, coolestpeople11, Friends are like Potatoes, Happiness1234, seaweed brain girl, PercyXAnnabeth, PerseusJackon14, The Nerdiest, Cleo1997, Kimberkids, The Daughter of Hermes, LemonStickInsect, awesomekelly, amy-x-ian-forever, Olympian814, Rawr Ashley Rae, TwilightwithGlee, FantasyFan86, I'm A Weirdo Deal With It, readingKs, the unnecessary, Percy4ever, ArtemisandApollorock26, colorguard4ever, Heroes Legacy and koil163.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PJO CHARACTERS WHICH RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I ONLY OWN TINA. ALSO, ANDREA AND KYLE BELONG TO ILOVEMYBESTFRIENDS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE DJ GOT US FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN BY USHER, JUST A DREAM BY NELLY, OUR SONG BY TAYLOR SWIFT OR JUST THE WAY YOU ARE BY BRUNO MARS.**

* * *

"You have to find a dress," Tina said, her tone was final and her hands on her hips.

"Come on," I groaned. Was she suddenly my mother? "Can't I wear one of my old ones?" She shook her head.

"No way! You have to get a new prom one. Not a dance or a ballroom kind."

"What's the difference?"

"For a daughter of Athena, you don't know anything about them."

"I only know what I want to know."

"Boy, you're persistant."

"Just get a stupid dress for me, you don't have to bring me anywhere that way. Go crazy." She did a short squeal worthy of Aphrodite and gave me a hug. Then she ran off to who-knows-where. I suppose I shouldn't have said the last part.

"Found one!" Tina screamed two hours later.

I groaned, got up and shoved my iPod Touch (I was listening to it) under my pillow. How'd she get into my house? Oh yeah, my dad _adores_ her ever since she had helped me with my issues with cheese. What? I don't like the taste of it and my dad does. I _do_ still hate it, just secretly.

"What does it look like?" I asked, curiously.

"You're not suppose to find out until the day of the prom!"

"What kind of stupid superstition is that?" I asked incredously.

"It's not stupid," Tina answered, hurt. "My grandma looked at her prom dress before the prom and she had the worst night _ever_. Her date never showed up via 'the flu' and she went to the prom with _no_ date. She had to kiss the dorkiest person in her homeroom class, then someone knocked punch on her dress then..."

She ranted on and on, so I had to throw my pillow at her.

"Hey!" she yelled, surprised. Hey, alls fair in war and when you're in my room.

"Those are lies," I answered sternly. I squeezed her shoulders and shook her hard for good measure.

"My grandma would never lie to me," she said innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I won't see it. But who cares if I have a bad night? I don't even have a date." Well, I was asked of course. I just said no 'politely' to everyone. Oh, and by nicely, I meant shoved them in a random locker. Aren't I an angel?

"Didn't Percy ask you?" she asked, confused.

"No," I said.

"He said he was thinking about it since he doesn't really know who to ask."

_"Really?"_

"Really," she confirmed. "I'm guessing that he'll probably send you a text right about now, asking you." I looked at her skeptically. Then the phone started vibrating. Huh. I took it out and found a new message... from Percy.

**Do U want 2 go 2 the dance w/ me? :)** It read.

I immediantly typed: **Sure.** Then I pressed send. No way, how'd she know? Oh yeah, daughter of Apollo with his prophecies. I wonder what else she can do...

"Are you like Alice from Twilight?" I demanded.

She laughed the twinkling soprano which made me suspious. She _does_ have light bags under her eyes... Okay, okay. She can't be a vampire 'cause she has green eyes, she isn't pale or cold and also those bags are most likely from lack of sleep or something if you look at it logically.

"I guess, kinda," she admitted. "But I can't see very far. Just glimpses of what's gonna happen next. But mostly they're guesses since there such a blur. I'm trying to make it clearer but it's probably the extent of being a daughter of Apollo. Males always end up with better sight. So Will Solace has very good visions, much clearer and farther. Ask him if you want a good prediction."

"I'll keep that in mind," I promised to myself.

"Do you want to get something to eat now?" she asked, grinning. "I'm starving." I laughed and nodded.

_Day of the Dance..._

"Can I see my dress now?" I asked.

"Sure!" Tina laughed then she gave me the bag.

I took the dress out, surprised. It was beautiful, where could she've found it? It was grey roman toga kind of gown; it reminded me of Athena. She even got me shoes. They were just grey ballet flats that were an inch high, but at least they weren't more. Gods know that she'll be the one to do so.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Can I use you as a doll then? It's the best way to repay me," she added.

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. "But no skirt."

"But-" she started and I cut her off.

"No."

She pouted and went into the washroom. I guessed she was changing since I heard ruffling. I slipped into my gown, light and non-itchy. Perfect, in case of monsters. A least a hundred demigods in one school would attract a few dozen monsters.

I grabbed my invisivbiltiy cap and my bronze knife, then I shoved it into my white clutch. I knocked at the washroom door and since I heard a muffled voice, I assumed it was "Come in!" She had on a pink dress, almost exactly as the one Emma Watson wore for the Yule Ball.

"Wow!" I breathed in astonishment.

"I know, right?" she asked. "It took me a few strings to get it. But I managed when I asked an Aphrodite girl to charmspeak for me. Now, let's get our hair done!" I rolled my eyes at her inthusiasm. Was this prom really worth that much to her?

"I'm just gonna pull it into a bun," I said. She frowned.

"Didn't Percy ever tell you that he thought you had princess curls?" she asked.

"No, why would he?" I asked, looking at her strangely. She sighed.

"The point is, we have to let your hair down... I have a feeling that it'll bring you a good future," she hinted.

"Fine," I huffed with a sigh.

"Thank you." She beamed.

"Let's just get this over with," I said, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. She combed my hair a couple of times. Then I helped her with her hair which I was kinda a bust. I managed to make it look, somewhat, to Hermione's yule ball hairstyle.

I heard a knock downstairs and the creaking of an opening door. Shuffling noises came in and I heard my dad giving Percy 'the talk.' I just about died of embarrassment, we weren't dating officially, yet. I went down to save Percy from my crazy father.

"_Dad_!" I groaned. "Don't give him 'the talk.'"

My dad laughed and went back to his studies, Percy blushed and gestured for me to go outside with him. I nodded, grabbed my coat and my purse and followed him out. The breeze was cool and refreshing.

"Have a good one!" Tina yelled, opening my bedroom window. I blushed and Percy brought me to his car. He had a blue mercedes, nice. I got into the passenger seat and turned up the volume. It was currently _DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again_ by _Usher_.

"You look amazing tonight," Percy complimented, blushing wildly. He looked like he was struggling to say something right and it took a lot of effort to even say that.

"Thanks," I mumbled, probably blushing a very nice shade of tomato.

I decided to give him a compliment back, but checked him first before doing so, in case he didn't look good which is highly impossible. Percy was wearing a black tux and a green tie. He looked amazing and the colours matched him which was nice too.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I complimented, grinning. What? I don't get embarrassed that easily, leave it to Grover for that.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Once we got parked, we walked into the school. Tons of posters announcing prom was today were in every hallway. I saw Travis talking to Katie soothingly, reassuring her that the prom would be fine. Travis had a tux with a green tie which matched Katie's spring green dress. The dress brought out her hazel eyes, which were currently a nice shade of grass green. I smiled at the couple.

"Your tickets?" the parent volunteer asked lazily; he looked as though he would rather be anywhere then this. Percy and I handed our tickets to him and we stepped in the decorated gym and I quickly shut my eyes tight because of all the colours.

There were hot pink streamers everywhere, light blue balloons bobbing at the ceiling and a gigantic red heart disco ball in the middle of the ceiling. There was a rose pink light that shined onto random people and they had to dance. A reminder to the next prom planners: Don't. Let. The. Aphrodite. Cabin. Involved. Again. Seriously, this is a winter prom, not a Valentine's Day dance.

"Look at the food!" Percy exclaimed excitedly. "I'm gonna go get us a drink, and maybe a muffin... And anything else I can find."

I laughed and waved him off. I wandered around, looking for my friends. I saw Thalia with Nico and Luke, who seemed to be fighting over something. More specifically, her. They were pushing her back and forth, I almost cackled with mad laughter.

But Thalia did look stunning. Midnight blue dress that had a black sash at her waist. Her hair was curled slightly for the occassion which made her look even nicer. She had on skull earrings and black flats. The two boys just wore black tuxes, Luke's bow sky blue and Nico's tie was just well, black.

"She'll dance with me first," Luke growled, pushing Thalia his way.

"No, me!" Nico hissed, pushing Thalia the other way.

Thalia looked as if they had been doing this for hours and she was getting sick. I power walked over in a few quick strides. They didn't seem to notice me until I cleared my throat.

"What in Zeus' name are you doing?" I asked, hands on hips.

"Well, she's the only one here that's a girl," Luke said stupidly.

"Gee, that's nice," I said sarcastically, automatically raising an eyebrow.

"That's our friend," Nico amended. "Ya know, that doesn't have a date."

"I see," I said, but I knew it all along. Just wanted to play with them. "But I don't think you should keep fighting like this, find another way. Any other way is fine. Thalia's beginning to look a little pale." Thalia mouthed, 'thanks.' I mouthed, 'you're welcome.'

"Then what should we do?" Luke asked.

"Duh!" I said, rolling my eyes as if that was the most easiest thing in the world. "Rock, paper, scissors." They decided on three rounds and I stayed to watch who win.

"Rock, paper, scissors," they said in unison, pumping their fists up and down.

Nico won the first round with rock. Luke won with scissors on the second round. Nico won with scissors in the last round. Luke cursed in Ancient Greek (no little kid should ever hear that) and Nico pumped his fist up in the air.

"Congrats Nico," I congratulated.

Nico brought Thalia to the middle where they slow danced. Luke went into the corner and sulked, watching them dance and glaring at Nico while Nico just kept on staring at Thalia intently. I walked to the refreshments and watched Percy had a pie eating contest with Connor. But seriously, who does that at a prom?

I turned back and felt liquid ooze all over my new prom dress. Tina's so gonna kill me for this. It was Jessica, vice president of the Percy Stalker Group. Her auborn hair was curled around her round face, her smirk broad and she wore an unappealing scarlet dress. Her caramel brown eyes daring me to do something, it's a good thing that my knife isn't meant for mortals.

"You," I growled, menacingly.

"Yes, _me_," she said, glaring. "You took my future boyfriend!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, my hands in fists ready to punch her in the face. Here's a little fact of the day: It takes 42 muscles to frown but only 4 to extend your arm and punch them in the face. Use the knowledge wisely, kids! "He would never like you. Just wait 'till I get my hands on you."

"You can't," she said, but her voice quavered a bit. "There are people everywhere. The fan club are around the teachers or any other adult, waiting for my signal. Maybe you would be expelled or suspended."

"My records clean," I said. "I'd like that to stay that way. And for your information, Percy hates scarlet." She gaped at me, dumbstruck. Her mouth was opened wide enough for flies to go in and out for hours and it might stay that way so I walked away. Then I bumped into someone. Again.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. The girl had choppy, uneven locks. Her eyes were like a kaleidescope, always changing colour. She wore a beaded straps, knee length blue dress and white ballet flats. She didn't have makeup on, but she was still stunning. Hmm, Aphrodite.

"That's alright," she said. "Demigod or monster?" she asked warily after I kept on staring at her with my calculating stare.

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena," I said.

"Lucky you," she answered wistfully. "Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

"I knew it," I said, with a triumphant smirk.

"Of course you did," she said, then she looked at my dress for the first time. "What happened?"

"A corpse-breath mortal spilled punch on my dress," I said distainfully. "Tina's gonna kill me."

"Tina? I know her, she asked me to charmspeak someone before... Here, let me help you with the dress."

She took a tube out of her pocket and handed it to me. I studied it before using. Hey, it's good to me cautious. I squeezed a bit in my palm and rubbed it around the punch. It slowly disappeared until you would've never thought that there was a spill. But you can still smell it if you went real close to my stomach which I strongly advise you not to unless you want a severe head injury.

"Thanks!" I grinned.

"You're welcome," she said. "I owed Tina anyways, so you better tell her I don't anymore."

She winked and I laughed. A figure popped out and he was cute. He had tidy cropped blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He had a small scar on his top lip and he wore a white tux and a striped sky blue and midnight blue tie.

"Oh, Jason," Piper said in suprised while blushing.

"Piper," he sighed in relief. "I thought I lost you. And I couldn't find you at the refreshment stand or anywhere." He was definitely a good guy.

"Bye, Piper," I whispered, loud enough for her to hear me.

She smiled at me and I left to find Percy. There he was, sitting in a chair next to Connor. Connor burped every... two and a half minutes. Percy just looked like he wanted to vomit. Nico was just staring at Thalia while she waltz with Luke.

"What'cha been up to?" I asked innocently.

"They were just having a typical pie eating contest," Nico answered, eyes never leaving the couple dancing a few feet away. If looks could kill...

"Hmm, Percy are you okay?" I asked. Percy looked green, well greener then before I mean. He shook his head weakly and I rolled my eyes. Boys and their egos. I pulled his arm over my shoulder and brought him to the boys washroom. And no, of course I didn't go in there!

"Thanks, Annabeth," he murmered, taking his arm off my neck. He walked in and I immediantly heard a loud _BANG!_

"Percy!"I called. "Are you alright in there?"

"Fine!" he yelled. I heard a flush, water and a dryer and he stepped out feeling (and looking) better. We walked back into the gym and finding everyone dancing to an upbeat song. Well, more like jumping around with their arms in the air.

"G-good p-party," Grover bleated, holding a cup of starbucks coffee. Expresso, I think.

"Um, Grover," I said. "How much have you drank?"

"M-maybe... s-s-seven?" he asked, his eyes crossed. I took his expresso and threw it in the garbage.

"No more coffee," I said sternly, giving him my intimidating glare. He bleated sadly, nodded and his teeth began chattering. We should seriously ban Grover from drinking anymore coffee until he was fully cured from his caffiene addiction.

"Hey, the gang's all here," Percy said wryly.

"Hey!" Bianca yelled, hands in the air waving at us. "Oh my Gods, I _love_ your dress!"

"Thanks," I said, flushing. "I like yours too."

She wore a lavender dress with diamond patterns and diamond earrings. The shoes were just flats, like most girls had. Except most of the Aphrodite cabin, they wore at least three inches.

"Where's Andrea?" I asked, scanning for her. Nope.

"Dancing somewhere, who knew Kyle could dance?" she asked, laughing. I started chuckling too in amusement, seeing Kyle and Andrea on the dance floor and Kyle indeed had cool moves. From the corner of my eye, I saw Thalia was just chanting eenie meenie minni mo to see who she dances with. The boys fight and she groans.

"Hey, Thalia," I said, approaching her.

"Hey," she sighed. "The girls are here, why can't they dance with someone else now?"

"Maybe they like you," I said, playfully. "Anyways, I'm getting some food. Would you like anything?"

She nodded and I walked to the resfreshment stand. I got two blueberry muffins and went back to Thalia. There were two extra boys now in the group. One had blonde hair, green-blue eyes, a dazzling smile and looked a few years older then most of us. The other had elfish features, dark hair and looked a year younger.

"Are they new to the TD group?" I asked warily.

"The Canadian bank?" she asked, looking at me as if I just announced I was going to clean Hades' boxers or wear a smelly, old boot.

"No, the Thalia Dance group. TD for short."

"I see," she said, blushing in embarrassment. "I guess so...?"

"Hmm," I said and handed her the muffin. I listened in to the conversation the guys had.

"Thalia's dancing with me!" Luke shouted.

"You already had a turn with Thals," the elfish boy screamed.

"Don't call her Thals, you barely know her," the blonde retorted.

"I'm pretty sure Pinecone Face would like to dance with me," Nico pouted. I tuned it out and turned to Thalia.

"Looks like you have a bigger fanclub now," I said. "Who are those other two?"

"Leo... I think," she said. "Jason's friend and the other is Apollo."

"You got the attention of a-" I screamed and she had to cover my mouth with her hand which made me have a muffle scream of: 'god' but it sounded like 'goode' for Goode High. She shook her head in embarrassment and pushed me to the girls' change room.

"No, I didn't get his attention. He's just here to watch over the Hunters."

"Then why did he want to dance with you?" I asked. I already had an idea forming but I wanted to check.

"Because he had to watch me more carefully. Ya know, since there are a few guys drooling over me."

"You're _so_ popular these days," I grinned, because my Thalia is growing up and because I was right.

"Well, I can't wait for this dance to be over. Those boys are ruining it and I already paid my last few bucks."

"You have no more money?" I asked incredously.

"Well, I used my allowance."

"How much did you use?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, I just gave it all to Tina."

"Why? Did she give you change?" I asked, but I had another idea forming. Because Tina got Thalia this dress and Thalia did not want to be a doll so Thalia paid the full who knows how much money, am I right?

"Because of this dress, I am so not gonna be her doll. Not even for a day. Oh, and I got ten dollars change."

"You should still have eight dollars then," I said automatically. Hey, just 'cause letters float off the page it doesn't mean numbers had to. Well, for me anyways.

"Well, I lent Grover five dollars and I also had to pay for Nico's ticket," she replied. "He's such a dummie. But I'll get my money back soon enough."

"But you still have a dollar then," I said. She blushed.

"I wanted a gumball," she said. Then she blew a purple bubble and it popped, which splatted all over her mouth. Oh Thalia, what are we gonna do with you?

"I'm gonna find Percy, 'kay?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, sticking the gum back in. "I better see who wins."

We went out and I tried to find Percy. It was actually pretty easy since he was just standing outside of the girls change room which made me wonder why. Stalker, much?

"Waiting for me?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah, I couldn't find you anywhere. Then Luke told me you were here."

"Have you been waiting for a long time?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"How come there's a God here?" he asked.

"Boy, aren't you slow?" I asked. "He has to watch out for the Hunters. There's at least three or more. At a prom, any guy can hit on them."

"Well, sheesh," he said, sticking his tongue out. "You don't have to be such a wise girl."

"Actually, I should be one more often."

He rolled his eyes and led me out. Everyone was dancing except for a few guys here and there. It was a slow song, a song that was familiar. But I couldn't really place my finger on it.

"I believe you owe me a dance," he said seriously. I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder. He placed a shaky arm on my waist and we just shuffled awkwardly. But to me, it was... dare I say it, fun.

I noticed Katie dancing with Travis (amazingly Katie wasn't strangling him,) Connor making out with someone, Piper dancing with Jason, Bianca dancing with Malcom, Luke, Apollo and Leo being escorted outside by skeletons, Nico bringing Thalia out, Silena dancing with Beckendorf, Grover looking frantically in his pockets for change, Clarisse dancing with Chris etc.

"Our Song," I noted.

"We have a song?" Percy asked dumbly.

"No," I blushed. "_Our Song_ by _Taylor Swift_." He finally took notice of the song and blushed in embarrassment. I put my head on his shoulder for a while then looked up. His sea green eyes was staring at me intently so I blushed.

He was leaning forward. Closer, closer, closer... Then he grinned as he wiped off a bit of crumbs around my mouth. I glared at him for toying with me, I was just about to kick him in the spot where you shouldn't kick when he leaned forward.

His lips were just as I remembered. Soft and warm, inviting too. We just stood there for at least three minutes, kissing. We pulled apart and the song ended briefly after and I heard the PA system turn on.

"And that was the last song," Chiron announced, his voice blaring at every corner of the gym. "I hope you enjoyed the dance. Tomorrow is the last day of school, half-day, everyone." Then the PA turned off.

"Well," I said. "That was a good prom. Thanks for bringing me, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Wise Girl," he replied charmingly. "Come on, let's get you home." We got out of the gym and headed for his car. We drove in silence listening to Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. He walked me to my door, even though I insisted that I was alright.

"So," Percy said casually, but I heard the nervous edge. "Where does that put us relationship wise?"

"I don't know," I replied. "Why don't you think about and let me know?"

I smiled at him and went upstairs to take a nice soothing shower. I came out smelling like lemon soup. I brushed my teeth and blow dryed my hair. I even combed it, though not thoroughly. I got out my phone, which had received a text and I sighed. I plopped onto bed and held the phone up to read it.

**I THINK I KNOW. ;)** it read, from Percy. I laughed and fell into my bed, my heart pounding in my ears. Maybe letting someone in ain't that bad after all, like Athena always said it would. Maybe even my mother was wrong sometimes.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Hi guys! I hoped you enjoyed it. :) The ending it a bit sucky but I don't want it to be that cliche like Annabeth and Percy making out and then blah blah blah blah blah. So, yeah, this chapter was short and sweet, in my opinon. Anyways, REVIEW! I'll give you a virtual-Sally-Jackson-homemade-fresh-out-of-the-oven-blue-cookie.**

**~~TL~~**


End file.
